The Power of Five
by Opticflammingo
Summary: What I imagine what comes after the Rise of Nine. Five is the newest Garde and she needs to find the others and fast. After escaping a Mog prison with a little help. The Mogadoriens want her and her accomplis dead for entirely different reasons. This also follows what happens to the rest of the Garde. Rated T for minor swearing. Please leave reviews on what you think.
1. Prologue

**This is my First fanfiction sorry about the horrible title I couldn't think of a beter one. If you like my Fanfiction please leave reviews on how I can improve or favorite it. Thanks :)**

* * *

**Prologue**

"Run! Get out of here while you can Five!"

Explosions rack the ceiling causing dust to fall from the cave's roof. Alarms go off everywhere glowing red and flashing.

"I can't leave you here Zero!"

Mogs run past me not being able to see us because of Zero's power. Camouflage. I don't know what the Mogs have done to him but he looks worried and beaten down. I can't leave him here to be tortured.

"I have to stay five, but you can get me out with the other garde. The Mog squad has already escaped. Meet them at base after you find the garde." Zero whispers.

"I have to help you"

"You can help me. Wipe my memories but leave echos of them so I recognise you when you come back and bring my swords back with you.

"Zero"

"Do it five"

More mogs run past us I can see keeping us hidden this long is hurting him but I have to get out of here and meet the other garde. I put my hands to his head and they glow white. He suddenly crumples to his knees asleep. I grab the swords from his waist and stand up straight.

"Time to get out of here Five" I whisper to myself as I start running.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is the first chapter with the other garde in. If you think i can improve anything or like my fanfiction leave a review. Thanks guys :) Just so you know it takes place After the Rise of nine :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – John**

"This place is massive how the hell are we supposed to get out of here Jonny!" nine shouts from across the cave arena where we had our confrontation with Setrakus Ra. Eight is teleporting like a madman stabbing the last of the mogs that are left turning them to ash, the rest have run away. Good.

"I know my way out" Sarah whispers.

"Great which way" Marina pipes up or should I call her seven. How did she here that?

"There's a long corridor filled with computers and at the end the exit" Sarah says louder this time.

"How do you know this?" I say

"They used to tell me if I told them about you they would let me go and when I didn't they would shock me" she says looking at me. If they've done that to Sarah who knows what they've done to Sam and others.

"You're so brave" and then I kiss her.

Nine wolf whistles and we break apart.

"What about Sam? Where is he Sarah?" Six says with a slight urgency. All of us are in a circle now except for five.

"He's not here anymore. I remember when the mogs came for him they said something about moving him and how he was starting to change. Oh god what if they've broken him during his torture. I shouldn't have let them take him." As she say's this she wipes her eyes.

"We'll find him and Devdan, blondie but first five" Eight says trying to look hopeful.

"Open your chest John" six says. By the sad look on her face I don't think she needed to hear about Sam.

"Yeah use the tablet johnny. Show them what we found" Nine says a little proud.

I plug the stone into the tablet. I can see all of us in one place except five and her dot on t hap is glowing.

"Five's there! Talk to her quick" Nine say's almost Jumping. In fact all of a sudden almost everybody's looking.

"Hello this is Number four. Is that Number Five?" I say to the rock. There's silence for a second and then.

"Number Four! Well it's about damn time. Good job on not getting me killed!" She sounds sad. I can't understand why.

"Meet me at these coordinates" she then lists off coordinates which seem to be in the New York area.

"Aren't you happy" nine pipes in.

"No. I lost someone important to me a week back…. Look those coordinates are for a mog base where he's at. Meet me there and we're getting him out." She say's and then shuts her chest.

"Well she seems bossy just telling us where to go" Nine says still looking shocked at the tablet.

"Who cares nine? If she dies trying to save a person and we don't help her-"

"I get it ten" nine interrupts.

"Let's go now I hear Mogs down the hall way" Marina say's. I'm still shocked about Five and who she's getting out.

"Let's go see them then" Nine say's with a shark like smile on his face.

We run down the hallway and see about a dozen mog soldiers. They look like there trying to burn a large computer.

"Burn it quick" a mog says as the flame starts to grow. Before I can react Eight has teleported and stabbed the mog who spoke.

"Sarah, Ten. Stay back here. Please" I say not wanting to risk them getting hurt. I soon run into the fight with the rest of the garde and try to lure the flames to my body and to my surprise it works. Six and nine are violently punching and kicking mogadorians until they don't get up and then Marina runs up and finishes the off quickly with her knife. It's never felt so good being together as a team. This works until the last one who I burn to a crisp. Over the alarms shouting I can see the computer they were trying to burn.

Ten runs to the computer. "Hey its playing a video!" she shouts.

The video's blurry but it keeps replaying a clip of a mog talking and then 4 mogs being slaughtered by something with long black swords.

"What's he saying? Turn it up" I hear six say.

The volume turns up. "As you can see experiment Zero will soon reach his full potential. However his empathy holds him back. This is probably to do with his Hybrid nature and his time spent with Number five. I suggest we put up the drug doses and reprogram him. Soon experiment Zero will be the sword of the Mogadorien race".

"We need to go now" Eight says looking pale.

"Yeah I don't want to come across that right now" Marina says. I suddenly see how tired and beaten down everyone is even six.

"Fine. Let's go everyone" And with that we run to the exit.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys its the next chapter in my Fanfiction Hope you like it. Please leave reviews if you like it or if there's anything I could improve. Thanks guys Stay tuned! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2- Five**

They found me. After weeks of searching and checking my rock they've found me. This seems too good to be true, what if I've been tricked and given away my location and the mogs are on their way with their little human army. How can the humans fall for such cheap stories?

"Never mind I can take them. Isn't that right Lars?" My chimera cuddles up to my side, he's one of my only friends unless you count my cepan and Zero but they barely count. After all I met Zero in a prison cell bloody and bruised but constantly exercising and doing fighting techniques. Lucky I taught him my gruella style of fighting. He was a good partner, had the strength and stamina to keep up but whether that's to do with the drugs the mogs gave him or his heritage, I'll never know.

Suddenly I hear a rustling near the woods.

"Shit! Hide Lars" I whisper to Lars.

"Where is she?" I finally see who it is, two rather large mog scouts with some nasty looking swords. This is going to be fun. What the hell, I might as well give my legacies a little stretch. I walk through the nearest tree. That's right walk through.

"Hello boys and how are you this lovely autumn night?"

"Kill her now!" just as they unsheathe their swords I use my favourite legacy.

"Freeze" The mogs stand still like statues unable to move.

"What have you done to us" the larger mog says trying to sneer.

"Well boys what I have done is convinced you to stop. You see that's one of my legacies and for weak minded mogs as yourself it's not exactly hard to convince you to do something you don't want to. For example Sit." Instantly the two mogs crumple to the floor.

"I could do this all day guys but I have a meeting with some very important friends"

"You know who's meeting up with your friend Zero. Our torturers, yeah there gonna have fun chopping him up bit by-". The two mogs have knives in their chests before they have time to react. The mog talking has time to look to his chest before he turns to ash. I look down to the Valley where Zero's being hidden under.

"Bastards. I'll get you out Zero. Just hang in there". And when I go in there the Loric will be complete and we'll be a damn force to reckon with.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys another new chapter. Hope you like it. It basically tells you about what the garde are doing on their way to Five. It'll get a bit more interesting next chapter I promise. If you like it please favorite it or leave a review. Thanks guys :) **

* * *

**Chapter 3 Five**

I'm in a large cave similar to the one we escaped two nights ago. It looks like it's been through hell and been dragged up again.

"She destroyed most of the Vat borns sir. That's over half our workforce down" a mog scout says to a visibly older Mog with the usual pale skin and small teeth. Although he holds himself higher and wears a red cloak with blood on.

"I see. Do we still have her… friend in his cell?" the older Mog says as he takes out his sword and starts running his fingers along it.

"Yes sir but he's getting harder to control. The last cell he was in we had to electrify the force field surrounding him" the scout's visibly uncomfortable now.

"Interesting. You're relieved of duty. Leave now."

"Yes sir" the scout jogs away obviously relieved not to be dead.

The older Mog takes out a walkie-talkie type thing from his pocket.

"Set up perimeters around number fives cell. He cannot be allowed to escape from inside there. The experiments are not complete. And send the scout I just talked to down to the Pikens. They could do with a feeding."

I can hear laughing on the other end of the walkie-talkie. The older Mog walks down a corridor humming to himself whilst flinging is sword in the air and catching it.

"Oh Johnny boy!" A familiar voice yells.

Suddenly I'm propelled from my vision and opening my eyes to the small Motel room we rented for the night. The sunlight is streaming from the windows and onto my eyes.

"Well good morning sleeping beauty. It's another beautiful day and we are now about 8 hours from seeing our newest garde!" Nine says smiling from the ceiling of the Motel room.

"Remind me again. Why did Eight get his own room?"

"Because he won the coin toss. Now let's go" Nine says as he flips from the ceiling to the ground. Nines been constantly happy since we roughly found where five is. We check the tablet every day we travel and she hasn't moved positions. Ella's tried talking to her telepathically as we travel but she says it's hard because she knows nothing about her. I guess knowing someone makes it easier for her to use her newest power.

Before long I put the new clothes on that we all bought from passing shops and hide my Loric pendant under my T-shirt. Eight soon joins us in our room and we start talking about what legacies Five could have.

"I hope it's freezing people. That would be a really cool power" Nine pipes in

"Or to fly. That would be awesome" Eight says. Suddenly there's a knocking on the door.

"That'll be the girls. I got it" Just after saying that Eight teleports to the door.

"Hey guys. How'd you sleep?" Eight says.

"Like a baby. Listen we need to talk about five." Marina says as she walks into our room and sits on the bed next to Nine. Sarah, Six and Ella find chairs around the room and face us so soon we're in a circle.

"O.K. guys you do realise when we meet five we're probably going into a lair filled with pissed mogs who will want to murder us. We've got to figure a battle strategy or something to avoid any of us being killed." Marina starts.

"Why don't we go in two fours? I mean we'll have five with us and we can spit up protecting each other's backs." Sarah says. She's looking better now with her hair being washed and a few good meals inside of her. More like the Sarah before the Mogs tortured her. Even thinking about her torture makes me angry.

"That actually seems like a good idea. But after we've got Fives boyfriend or whatever out we're looking for Sam in there. We're not leaving him behind again" As she says this she looks between Nine and me with a sad expression on her face. I instantly feel guiltier for leaving him behind.

"We should go now. We wouldn't want to keep the last Garde waiting and going in there fighting by her lonesome. Come on, to the Batmobile!" Nine say's as he hops up to the ceiling.

"Just because it's got gadgets does not mean we call it the batmobile." Eight says as he walks outside with the others. I grab Sarah by the arm quickly.

"I need to talk to Six. I'll be out in a minute"

"Alright. I'll see you out there" As she finishes her sentence she kisses me on the nose.

"Six we need to talk about Sam."

"How could you leave him in there? I'm glad you got Nine and the chests out but wasn't there anything you could do save him?"

"You don't think I don't feel guilty about what they're doing to him every day? We're going to get him out Six. If it's the last thing I do." Then there's silence for a few seconds.

"Alright. And thanks John. You know you and Sarah make kind of a cute couple"

"Thanks Six. Let's go. We're 8 hours from being a complete set."

Even Six can't stop smiling about that. We leave to Nines car outside after leaving the fee for the motel on a table.

"We're still not calling it the Batmobile, Nine" Eight argues.

"Whatever. To Five we go!" Nine shouts as he starts the engine. Hopefully to Sam as well.


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys Chapter 4 is here. I'll be posting from whoevers POV is most interesting at the time in my story. Please review on what you think :)**

* * *

**Chapter 4 Five**

It's been a couple of days now waiting here for the garde to show up. All I do is either ambush passing mogadoriens scouting groups and kill them or wipe there memories using my legacy and send them back to base. I've built up quite the collection of swords and guns from the mogs I've killed. Maybe the garde can use them if they show up.

Maybe I'll give them a few more hours. I'm just so tired. I've been up since the crack of dawn staring down where the Valley is. Hoping Zero is busting out there by himself but the more I watch the more worried I get. Just one quick nap…

I'm woken by the sounds of rustling in the trees.

"Looks like another Mog patrol Lars" I whisper to Lars now in a half falcon half dog like shape ready to pounce as my backup. I hide behind the nearest tree.

"Ow! Bloody tree's" I hear one of them curse in anger. I run between two trees quickly and get my knife out.

"Hi nice to meet you I'm-" Someone said from behind me. Shit they've flanked me. Before I know it I've flipped the one behind me over my shoulders and got my knee to his chest and my knife to his throat.

"There she is!" A boy yells. As they run towards me. I have no choice but to use my legacy.

"Freeze!" I yell. I stand up knowing that the one on the floor isn't going anywhere either. It's only then I get a good look at my attackers and there just teenagers like me. Four of them are girls and three are guys. Still I can never be sure about what trick the Mogs might try to capture me again.

"Alright everybody show me your ankles" I speak loud enough so only they hear me and not some passing Mog patrols.

"Kinky!" a feral looking one says.

They each compliantly show me there knees still frozen mostly in the position I stopped them in. Hell it's not as if they have much choice about what they do around me. They all have the scars except for one. I walk up to her and put my knife near her throat.

"Who are you and why are you travelling with Garde?"

"Please she's human! Don't hurt her! You can trust me I'm Number Four" One of them with brown hair shouts. He looks so desperate and he has the scars.

"Alright" And with that I let them go. I run up to the one I floored by the trees and give him a hand up.

"Sorry about that" I say.

"Its fine just keep in future can you keep your knife away from my throat" He says smiling. I'm amazed he got over me flooring him so quickly.

"I'm Eight. Legacy of teleportation at your service" he says.

"Sweet. That explains how you got to me so fast" I say nodding. The other garde and the human girl walk up to me. Time to introduce yourself Five.

"Hi I'm number Five. Sorry about you know the threatening knife in your faces and stopping you in your tracks" I say.

"How did you do that?" the tall feral looking one says.

"It's a weird legacy. If I say something it's like instantly that's the only thing you can do."

"Cool. I mean it's no laser vision or anything but-"he starts to say.

"Stop talking" I say. I've already had enough of this cocky guy and it's been barely two minutes. All of the garde laugh.

"I've been waiting for someone to do that. Names Six." A blonde one approaches me and shakes my hand.

"So what can we do about your friend, Five?" Four says.

"See that valley down there. Underneath there is a mog base. I think I killed some of their workforce with Lars here." I say as I point to the valley and Lars still in his half falcon half dog form.

"Oh yeah you can talk now Nine" I say to the rather annoyed looking Nine.

"Is he your boyfriend or something because it was enough trouble getting her out." He says as he rubs his mouth and points to the human girl.

"What no. I mean he almost was but that doesn't matter. We've got to get him out soon. Who knows what they're going to him in there." I say. Why would he ask me that? In fact why did I answer?

"So does he have a name? For example I'm Marina or number Seven and this is Ella who's Number Ten" the oldest looking one says.

"You made it out alive?! Nice work number Ten." I say trying my friendliest smile at her.

"So his name?" She says.

"Zero." Suddenly they all go pale from hearing that name and look at each other.

"Well I mean he has a real name but he's never told-"

"Zero?! As in the sword of the mogadorien race Experiment Zero?" Nine shouts.

"Is that what they're calling him? He'd never hurt us. I promise" I say. How did they know about him? They all keep looking at each other sheepishly.

Number Seven walks up to me "I trust you"

"Thanks" I reply

"Yeah me too" number eight says.

"Alright in that case if we're all friendly right now it seems like you need some-"I say.

"Jesus Christ!" Nine shouts. Must have found my weapon stash already. I walk to the clearing where I left the mog swords and guns. I'd better sort out the human first.

"Hey human! I've got something for you" I shout to the blonde one.

"What?" she replies.

"This is my modified mog blaster. It'll poison as well as hurt any mog it touches. Just don't hit Zero with it." I say in a low tone whilst everyone is picking a weapon out.

"I have never been more afraid of you" Four says to the human before she can ask why I told her not to hit Zero.

"What about you five? What weapons have you got except for your lovely voice." Nine says to me.

"Shut up and these" I say as I get Zero's twin dark blades out. Did he just look a little scared for a brief second?

It's almost time. I look up to the sky and see its starting to get dark but the lights of New York keep the sky bright. In a few hours Zero you'll be out of there I think as I look down to the valley hiding him.


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. Just some quick explaining the Garde are located near New york down the Hudson Valley where the Mog base is located. Please leave reviews on what you think of my Story. Thanks guys :)**

* * *

**Chapter 5 Nine**

The first thing I noticed about her was her bright red hair. The second thing how quickly and brutally she took out Eight. And lastly how she stopped us all in our tracks.

As she stopped us I could slowly feel myself starting to get control of my limbs again. Maybe her surprising us has something to do with how her legacy works. Either way she annoyed me to the fact I had to look around to see what she was hiding after she stopped me talking and find out why we needed to save this Zero guy. The sword of the Mogadorien race. I can take him with or without those black swords he has. Still they made me feel almost worried. Whatever those swords are made of I don't like it.

"Hey everyone" I call to the rest of the Garde whilst five is looking down to the Hudson Valley here the base is.

"Do we really trust five and this experiment Zero? What if it's a trap?" I say to the group looking back to five still looking down to the valley.

"I trust her. I know what it's like in there. There probably torturing this Zero over and over again for information and she'll do anything to get him out." Sarah says looking sadly at Five.

"Yeah besides what if Sam's in there or at least information about him. Either way we're together now. We can easily take this Zero if he turns on us." Six says whilst rubbing her fists.

"Fine let's just be cautious around him." I say. If this Zero decides to turn on us I want to be the one who gets the first punch in.

"You guys done talking! Let's go we can't stay here all day!" Five says as she jumps down the valley.

"She obviously knows where she's going" Marina says as she looks down the steep valley watching Five slide down with ease. Soon we're all following her with various levels of success. I fall down twice and Five laughs at me. How does she make it seem so easy? Even Six the most well balanced of us almost falls over a couple of times. Eight just teleports to random steady bits of land and meets five at the bottom.

"The base is over there. If we stick together we can slip in and out without anybody getting hurt." Five says whilst pointing to a small land mass with a dark area with small lights nearby.

"I know my way around this base. Just follow me and stick together. Oh and Bambi try not to fall over and end up killing someone." She directs the last part at me and the other Garde smile. I feel my cheeks burn red. Who does she think she is?

"Sure thing Red" I say to her. She sighs as if she's heard that hundreds of times. Suddenly she runs at the base door taking Zero's black swords out of her backpack and charging to the unlucky scouting squad that just walked out of the base. She says something to them and they drop to the floor then she front flips over them and stabs them quickly from behind.

"Show off!" I shout to her and she briefly smiles back. Suddenly I have butterflies in the pit of my stomach. I run in to the base with the rest of the Garde before I have too long to dwell on that.

The cave is at first a dark tunnel littered with dead animals and sleeping humans. Guess the Mogs still have a human army and Five has the compassion not to hurt any of them but just knock them out. She runs ahead turning Mogs to ash before we have a chance to reach her. Then she stops at a crossing looking left and right and back at us.

"Hurry up! The idea is to get in and out! Oh shit more Mogs!" She says pointing to the left tunnel. Before long we're all in the fight. Johns set fire to himself and Six is using her legacy to send the fire to oncoming Mogs. Sarah is standing back with Ten and shooting Mogs that get too close to both of them. As the shots hit them even if it isn't a direct hit, the Mogs visibly get slower and their veins start to pop out bright blue. The gun must have some sort of Mog poison in the bullets.

Five is shouting to some of the last of the Mogs and they start to turn on each other. Eight and Marina then slip behind them then stab them in the back.

"Follow me there obviously guarding him!" She shouts as she walks through a confused Mog and stabs him through the back.

We run down run down the left tunnel and see scorch marks and blood on the walls.

"My breakout" Five says before any of us ask about the walls. More Mogs run down the hall with swords in hand intent on killing us.

"Four! Nine! We're charging through to get him!" She shouts to me and four and we leave the rest looking after the Mogs who were just released.

We run through the Mogs whilst Five literally runs through them and come to a large steel door with a purple force field around it.

"I can get through! Wait here" She shouts. She then takes a deep breath and walks through the purple force field and the steel door. If she had that legacy how come she got captured in the first place? We wait a minute looking around for any more Mogs although it looks like the rest of the Garde are handling them well by the sounds of Mogs screaming down the hall.

Suddenly Five runs through the force field and looks scared.

"What's happened?" I ask.

"The Mogs have done something to him. They've put these things around his-"suddenly there's a massive clang and a dent appears in the steel door and the force field falters.

"What's happened?!" I shout louder. Another dent in the door appears. The force field completely gives up this time.

"There's something round his ears it's making him not himself. We need to get them off him so I can use my power to make him remember himself again!" She shouts back looking worried. Another clang and another dent appears at the door. It can't take much more of this.

"How is he doing this?" John asks.

"I should have told you before. He's half Mog half human. The mogs gave him drugs which released his Mog heritage making him stronger and faster. That's why they call him the sword of the Mogadorien race! I'm sorry." She says looking down at the floor as she says this.

The steel door is completely ripped off its hinges and I jump and tackle five to the ground before it hits her. I stand up and help her up. Then I see him but it's not what I expect. It's that gangly kid who got me out except now he has one brown eye and one red eye and scars all over his arms. Then I see his head below his long hair. Now he's got two black things flashing around his ears. That explains why Five couldn't speak to him. It's…

"Sam!" I hear John yell.

Then he charges towards me.


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys Its me again. Hope you like the next chapter of my Story (P.S if you look back to previous chapters you can see slight hints I put in that Sam is Zero) Anyway Please review on what you think of my story. Thanks guys :)**

* * *

**Chapter 6 Six**

"Keep in formation guys!" I shout to the remaining Garde and Sarah. A Mog tries a run at us but it only takes a second for me to burn him to a crisp. Soon there's barely any left and now. Knowing the Mogs battle strategy from my time on Setrakus Ra's roof. I realised we just have to keep a formation and stick to it to combat the Mogs numbers.

Suddenly I hear a loud CLANG coming from where Four and Nine are. The remaining Mogs suddenly look worried. Another CLANG.

"Fall back now!" A Mog shouts. Why would they fall back now? We all stop for a second and stare at each other confused.

Eight starts "What could th-"He is cut off by the sound of metal hitting the floor and scraping along it. Then

"Sam!" I hear John yell. I run round the corner expecting to see Mogs attacking Four, Five, Nine and Sam but it's something completely different. Nine is in a brutal fistfight with Sam but they've changed him. His clothes are bloody and covered with ash and his eyes… What have they done to his eyes?

"We've got to get those things off his ears! Zero please stop!" Five's shouting. Is Sam experiment Zero?

"Six! I could do with a little help here!" Nines shouting to me. John is still stuck to the spot staring at Sam punching Nine. I run over to Sam and grab his shoulders. Its then I get a good look at his eyes. One of them is blood red and one of them is brown. I'm surprised by the strength and speed he uses and he then throws me. Using my own technique against me mixed with something more brutal.

The other Garde rush in and Marina catches me with her telekinesis and lowers me to the ground. John snaps out of his catatonic state and runs to Five, gives her something and whispers her something. He then runs over to nine and tries to grab Sam and tackle him to the floor but is only swatted away. What have they done to him?

Sam roars into the air and the things on his ears are flashing red like crazy. I don't know what they're doing to him but we've got to get them off him. At least five seems to think so.

"Is he Zero?!" Marina shouts and then runs into the fight with Eight. Whilst he's distracted by Marina and Eight, Nine throws him into a wall. The concrete cracks and he's down for a moment. Then he stands up and cracks his neck side to side and disappears.

"Where the fuck did he go Five!" Nine shouts. Then is promptly winded by something.

"May have forgotten to mention he can kind of camouflage himself." Five shouts so we can all hear. Eight is looking round the room desperately and his eyes start to widen.

"It's alright he can't keep it up for long" She yells.

"There he is behind John!" he says pointing to John. John's eyes widen as Sam has reappeared and grabbed his neck. Doesn't he realise what he's doing?

Suddenly a shot rings out and Sam collapses. He lets go of John's neck and grabs his shoulder as he falls.

"NO!" Five and I scream. Five runs up to him followed by everyone else. I see Sarah looking shocked holding the gun up. She must have shot him with that Mog gun.

"Zero! We have to heal him!" five shouts on her knees besides Sam.

"No! First we get these bloody things off him!" Nine shouts dripping blood over Sam. I run up to see him and see his arm. The veins in his arms are glowing blue like the Mogadoriens Sarah hit with that thing. Is he…

Nine rips the black transmitters off his ears and he lets out a scream. Then Five grabs his hand and starts speaking to him and shows him his dad's glasses. I'm surprised how jealous I am that I'm not the one talking to him and holding his hand.

Sam opens his eyes wide and stares at me for a brief second then passes out. We're all clambered in a circle around him looking at his bloody arm and how it's glowing blue. I can feel the anger welling up in my throat.

"You have some explaining to do Five." I say coldly to Five.

"Not now Six. We have to get this bullet out now!" She shouts.

"Please." She says quietly. Marina walks up to him and touches his arm. I see the flesh wound begin to heal but his veins don't stop glowing blue.

"I can't get the poison out" Marina says after a very tense minute

"My cepan will know what to do. Right now though we need to get-" Five is stopped by Sam groaning and grabbing his arm. I immediately go to his side and grab the poisoned arm and start stroking it.

"It's fine Sam" I say.

"I'll carry him out" John says. I think he doesn't want to leave him behind again. John rubs his neck quickly and then lifts him up using his telekinesis and takes him down the hall. As we walk down the hall it looks like the Mogs and there CIA army have abandoned the place. Empty laboratories filled with weapons and body parts fill the halls. What kind of experiments were they doing? Then I look to Sam. His ears are red raw and he looks bloody from his fight with Nine and John. I look to his arm again and see the blue of his veins pop out. As soon as we get back to Five's so called base, I'm not letting her do anything without explaining what happened to Sam.

"Can you guys hear a beeping?" Marina suddenly asks. I don't hear anything except for our footsteps as we walk down the empty corridor.

"Yeah. I think it's coming from one of the laboratories" As Nine turns round I notice he has a black eye and a split lip.

"I'll go check" I say wanting to get away from the silence and Sams arm. I check three of the laboratories until I come across the smallest one filled with what looks like discarded weapon parts. I start to hear the beeping Marina was talking about. I tear across the weapon parts and start to see it, a glowing blue rock with explosives on it. Of course two birds with one stone, take out Sam and the Garde. The beeping stats to get faster. I run out of the laboratory and shout.

"Bomb!"

"Shit run!" Nine shouts.

We start running down the hall John struggles to carry Sam through his telekinesis and run so I help him out by using mine to keep him up in the air as well.

"Guys the beeping's getting faster!" Marina yells. I see the exit and run as fast as I can. That's when we hear it a massive high pitched explosion. I look back and see the blue flames rushing towards us.


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey guys another new chapter. Anyway thanks for the awesome reviews. Hope you like this chapter. Please leave reviews on what you think of my story. Thanks guys :)**

* * *

**Chapter 7 Nine**

The first thing you need to know about explosions. It's not like the films where we bravely jump out of the Mog base with the flames following us. In fact it goes more like this:

"Oh shit oh shit oh shit!" I shout. Thanks to our enhanced speed we all just make it out of the base just in time with Eight teleporting Sarah out. Suddenly Five tackles me to the ground.

"You're on fire!" She shouts. I see my shirt and see it's covered in that blue flame. She keeps patting it until it goes out.

"Aren't your hands hurt?" I shout at her. She suddenly looks at her hands and turns them over expecting to see something.

"What the…" She says still looking at her hands

"We'd better get out of here guy's. I don't fancy coming across any more Mogs." John says. His face is beaded with sweat from holding Sam or Zero up for so long.

I point at him and say "Pass him over Johnny." He doesn't even think twice about passing him to me. I put him over my back harder than I probably should but the guy gave me a black eye so I figure he deserves a little payback.

"Be careful with him Bambi. Don't drop him" Five says to me. I hope this nickname isn't going to stick.

"Let's face it. In his current position is he likely to complain?" I say. This Sam guy is completely passed out. Whatever five said to him, it must have knocked him out completely.

"Anyway my car's over there. Let's go quickly" As I say this we all start jogging the Batmobile/my car.

"This piece of junk?" Five says. She's getting more annoying by the minute.

"I'm carrying a passed out superhuman and you think now is the time to debate style?" I reply but fives looking at where the base was.

"Yeah you're right. Get in the car! Get in the car!" I look at what she sees and see four SUV's filled with Mogs.

I put Sam in the trunk of my car and shut the bonnet.

"What the hell Nine?" Six says quickly.

"He's not getting out of this thing. It's made of Titanium and Steel. Oh yeah and its bullet proof." As I say this I knock the trunk twice.

"They've seen us. Get in Nine." I hear Marina Say. I hop into the driver's seat and step on the peddle. Fives riding shotgun with me whilst everyone else is in the back. I hear the Mogs start their engines and say something to each other in Mogadorien.

"Do you have a gun in this thing?" Five asks me.

"This is the gun" I say pointing at all the buttons. I look in my rear-view mirror and see the first of the Mog SUVs line up. Perfect time to prove to Five this is a decent car. I use the steering wheel to aim and fire the first rockets. It hits the SUV square on and it flips a couple times before it stops. And five didn't see it!

"Hey human pass me your gun" She says to Sarah.

"You know I have a name" She replies.

"Yeah you're the one who shot Zero when I told you not to." They stare at each other for a second until five finally says "Sorry that was catty."

I see the second SUV gaining on us.

"Don't worry. Here's the gun Five" she hands it over to Five.

"Watch and learn Bambi. Who needs rockets when you have good aim." As she says this she leans out the Window and blows the front two tires of SUV and then takes two seconds and fires. The car starts to slow down.

"It's a little less subtle than blowing the car up." she says.

"Pull up here Nine."

"What? No we're almost in the city and there are two cars full of pissed Mogs."

"Now!" She shouts. I handbrake turn and the car everyone in the back leans to the left suddenly. Then I hear a large thump. Must have been Sam. Still paybacks a bitch.

We all get out the car and Five starts walking.

"What the hell Five!" I hear John shout. She stops walking and looks down at something.

"Get Zero out the trunk. We're here." I lift him out the trunk and see the bright blue veins on his arm are growing. Six looks concerned.

"Hey he'll be fine." I say and pat her on the shoulder. We jog to where five is standing. It looks like a metal sewer casing but with a small hole in the middle. Five looks around.

"Looks like we've lost them." And then she gets her pendant out and slots it in the hole and twists. It starts to make scraping noises and opens up.

"Welcome home." She says with a sad face.

"The sewers?" Eight asks.

"Long story I'll explain later. Grab your chests and I'll introduce you around. But first Zero." As she says this she stares at Sam's arm.

We climb down the hole and use our telekinesis to carry Sam down. It's a long dirty walk but it looks like this sewer system hasn't been used for a while so it's not as bad as it could be. We come across a large metal door with a similar hole for Fives pendant. She opens the door and looks for a light switch. I hear a gun cock.

"You take one more step and it will be your last" A voice from the darkness says.

"TK it's me. We have a problem" as Five says this she finds the light switch. I see who was about to fire the gun at us. It's a guy in a wheelchair with a grizzled face full of scars. My kind of guy.

"I've been worried Sick. I didn't expect you to make a stupid mistake like that and get caught again. Who are they?" TK asks.

"The Garde. Anyway my problem…" Five starts to say.

"You found them?" TK looks astounded staring at us individually then stares at Sam.

"Shit what happened to him? Is he a…"

"Mog. Yeah, he's on our side though. He's been poisoned" Five says looking urgent.

"Put him on my workbench now." As he says this he wheels himself to a large metal table. I use my telekinesis and drop him onto the workbench. Then he and five open her inheritance and look through it.

"Shit!" TK swears.

"All of you let me see your chests. Now!" he shouts. He looks through all of them and stops at Johns. He picks up something covered in towels. His eyes widen and he unwraps it and finds a stone.

"I don't know what that is but it hurt me and Six. Who knows what it will do to him?" John says.

"It hurt you and Six because you're Loric Garde. He's a Mog." TK says that last bit as if it would explain everything. He wheels himself over to Sam and presses the stone to his arm and the stone starts to glow blue. Sam stiffens and suddenly relaxes. His veins in his arms start to return to normal. We all watch in anticipation. It's working but slowly. After five minutes his arm has returned to normal and Five sighs in relief.

"Five show everyone their rooms. They must be tired. I'll explain everything in the morning after you're all well rested." We all follow Five. I take one last look at TK in his chair. He's looking thoughtfully at Sam and says something to himself. The only word I hear with my super hearing is

"Trouble."


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey guys next chapters here. From now on updatings going to be a lot less frequent because holidays are coming up in Britain and I have to revise. I'll update whenever I have free time. Anyway boring stuff over, Thanks for all the Great reviews :). Please leave reviews on what you think of my Story. Thanks guys :) (P.S I mentioned the Mog squad in chapter 1) **

* * *

**Chapter 8 Five**

"And last but not least Marina and Ella. Your rooms in there. There are two bunks, a TV, a computer and a bathroom. There are also various weapons hidden under the sofa." They look surprised at that last comment. It seems like every garde was surprised by that comment except Nine, he just smiled and immediately found the biggest gun and said sweet dreams. Jerk.

I walk back to the main hall. The sewers aren't that bad we just had to make renovations to get rid of the smell the sewage and add on various training rooms. It's still always smells of rust though. TK thought it would be best to live where nobody would ever go. Thus the sewers.

"Ah the New York Sewer system everybody." I say to myself. I walk into the main hall and see that Zero is gone from TK's workbench. I see Lars playing with the tools on the workbench chewing them to pieces in a tiny crocodile form.

"Hey where's Zero gone?" I say to TK reading an old Loric book he kept from our journey. He's always had a massive library of books in his rooms. I think he worked with books before he became my Cepan.

"Adamus and the rest of the Mog squad wanted a look at him. They'll know more about him than anyone." TK replies not looking at me.

"I know you're mad but-"

"But what? You risk your safety for some boy. I hacked into the Mog base and saw it all. You almost gave him his swords in his cell. You know that metal will hurt you more than anyone."

"We needed information. I got it. He's on our side."

"For now Five. I'm sorry but I can't lose you, I'm probably the last Cepan left from the ship." TK looks up from his book and looks sadly at me. He told me he never had family on Lorien, that's why he's so protective of me.

"Sorry TK, I won't get caught again. I should get on my exercises then go to bed." As I say this I start walking to one of our training rooms.

"Don't tire yourself out Killer!" he shouts as I walk off.

I walk to our smallest training room. It's filled with weapons of all sorts, knives, guns even a couple rocket launchers. I start at the punching bags for twenty minutes and then move on to the chin up's for twenty minutes. I keep changing exercises for two hours and suddenly see the clock on the strike three am. I start walking across to my room. I don't even bother with the door TK installed before my first legacy was around and just walk straight through. I collapse to my bed hoping I won't have to get up for one of TK's "special" emergency drills.

The first thing I hear when waking up is the metallic clanging of my door. I see its 11 am and instantly realise TK usually wants me up at 7am sharp. I walk to the door angry still in my training gear and hair all messed up.

"Don't you think I deserve a little break after what I've been through?" I say as I walk straight through the door.

"Hey red TK wants to talk to all of us" Nine says smiling.

"Oh god. You're a morning person aren't you Bambi?".

"Yeah now come on. Get changed and get going" as Nine says this he whistles and starts walking down towards the main hall. I quickly go back into my room and put on a pair of jeans and a orange Tank top and start running to the main hall. I see all of the Garde and the human in a circle around TK.

"Good of you to finally join us red" He says smiling. I sigh at the nickname that just won't go away. I mumble something in reply and join the circle. Six looks angrily at me whereas Nine keeps smiling at me.

"Alright I'm sure you all have questions so-" TK starts to say.

"Why did that rock work on Sam?" John immediately starts.

"Sam is from what I've heard a Mog hybrid. The product of one trueborn Mogadorien parent and one human parent. Something like this has never happened before from what I've read in history books. Now about the rock. That rock is from Mogadore. It's a Mogadorien version of our healing stones. Stings like a bitch for Loric Garde but heals Mogadoriens fast." TK says. How he remembers all this information, I'll never know.

"So that's why I can't touch it" John replies

"Precisely" TK answers.

"Wait what about his new powers? I remember training with him. He was never that strong or fast and he never disappeared suddenly." John asks.

"Whilst in that Mog base the Mogs gave him drugs which kind of released his powers. That's all I know. I can't explain the eye though" I cut in. Six still looks angry at me.

"Neither can I" I suddenly hear. I see Zero holding his arm. I jog over to him and kiss him on the cheek. A sister kiss.

"Hey red. Good to see you again" He says smiling to me.

"How's your arm?"

"Hurts. Any idea what happened to it and why I'm here. My friends down the hall didn't explain much." He says. I walk with him to the rest of the Garde. He opens his eyes wide when he sees Four, Six and Sarah and smiles. He immediately hugs all of them.

"Hey guys. Glad you're alright." He says.

"Just" Nine cuts in. His face looks like he's eaten something sour and stares at Zero.

"What do you mean?" He asks. TK wheels himself over to him.

"Do you remember how you got out son" TK asks

"Not really. I remember Five putting her hands to my head and then waking up here. Why? Did something happen?" Zero's smile starts to fade. Everyone looks at each other guiltily.

"What happened?" He asks again. I start to tell him everything. About how he broke the force field, had a fight with Nine, how he almost strangled four and how he got shot with Mog poison. Whilst listening he looks at his arm and at all of the Garde.

"It's alright. You weren't yourself. You had those things on." I start to say.

"It's not alright I almost killed my best friend and I didn't even know about it!" he shouts. Six tries to grab his shoulder but he pulls away and looks scared. But not of her. Himself.

"We can train you to control your powers Sam." TK says.

"If you can teach me so I won't hurt anybody…" Zero starts.

"I can." TK says with absolute confidence.

"Alright." Zero says looking between Sarah, Six and John.

"In that case, its time you all met the Mog squad properly." TK says with a smile.


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey guys I'm here with another Chapter. I hope enjoy it. Please leave Reviews on what you think Thanks guys :)**

* * *

**Chapter 9 Six**

We walk down a tunnel in a group. TK wheels himself ahead of us with Five and Sam following closely behind. Nine looks at them with a sour face and when he sees me looking at him he quickly turns away. We arrive at a large light blue covered door.

"Hey that's where I woke up from." Sam says.

"Yes Sam before you woke up the Mog squad wanted a look at you." TK replies.

"Yeah I briefly met them in that Mog base sharing a cell together. I think we helped get them out right Five?" Sam says. Five nods her head and smiles at him in a caring way and holds his hand quickly. I instantly feel a pang of jealousy. Sam's woken up and he's barely said a word to me for the whole time and he's only talking to Five. I wonder if he ever felt this way when we were on the road together with John.

Suddenly the door opens to a bright room filled with training equipment and various weapons lined up on the walls. Then I see three people. Two of them look like humans and one of them is a 7 foot Mog soldier dressed in black camo gear. They were laughing about something and then stop when we walk in. They look surprised and a little wary of us. The smallest one walks up and looks like a human but I can see the dark near black eyes of a Mog.

"Hey my names Adam and you must be the Loric Garde. I used to know three of you." As he says this he realises how bad it sounds and quickly adds in:

"I tried to save them. I swear."

"We know Adam" TK says. The two other Mogs walk up to us still looking wary. One of them must be a Mogadorien girl. The Mog soldier walks up to Sam and pats him on the soldier.

"Glad you got out without getting too badly hurt Zero." He says

"Well except for the whole poisoning thing. And my names actually Sam" Sam replies

All of the Mog squad laugh at this. Then all of them introduce themselves as Adamus, Lola and Brutus.

"Yes enough with the introductions. It's time to see about your powers. If I'm the last Cepan left, I have to learn your legacies." TK says with interest and a smile on his face.

He orders us go in Number order and makes us show our powers whilst Five, Sam and the Mog squad talk to each other whilst Sarah starts to read a Loric book that TK gave her earlier. He looks at Marina very carefully when she says she can heal people and looks at his legs. Then he makes us carry on with us showing our legacies. John starts burning punching bags and then I put them out using my legacy or eight transforms into various animals and plays with the fires John starts.

Nine keeps staring at Five and Sam when they laugh together and I find myself looking at them as well. Sam looks at me quickly and then just as quick looks away again.

"Alright I think I've seen enough. It's time for a little group training. All of you." As he says the last bit he stares at the laughing Mog squad. Suddenly they stop laughing. Something tells me you don't want to get on the wrong side of TK.

"Split off into pairs for fighting drills. No legacies." He says. Finally I've been getting antsy and have been wanting a fight for a while. Nine pairs with Brutus. Eight pairs with John. Marina and Ella are together and I pair with Lola the Mog girl. I see that five and Sam have paired together.

"Five minute rounds starting now!" TK shouts.

I immediately throw a Jab at Lola but she ducks. I try to throw another punch at her but she nimbly dodges away. It goes on for this for two minute. Soon I realise her style of fighting is to tire her opponents out and then use very small strikes to floor them. This happens once to me but she smiles and gives me a hand up. Soon I start to get the upper hand until I hear furious laughing. We all turn and see Sam and Five rolling on the floor with each other until Five uses her telekinesis and flips him upside down and kisses him on the cheek.

"Hey Six you okay? You look angry" Lola says to me.

"And on that note switch partners! And Five no telekinesis!" TK shouts. The pairings start to switch again. This time I'm paired with Sam.

"Go!" TK shouts and clicks his stop watch.

We start to fight but I notice how even though his appearance hasn't changed much, he is much stronger and faster than he was. His fighting style has changed from what I taught him and it's more violent and based on hitting someone without stopping. I finally get a chance to hit back and get him square on his face with a spinning kick. He hits the ground hard and his nose bleeds.

TK wheels himself over and takes looks at Sam's eyes and sighs "You've concussed him. Take him to my workbench. I still have the Mog stone that healed him last time.

"Can't I heal him?" Marina asks.

"You could but it would hurt him a lot more than taking the stone to him" TK says. Sam stands up and looks confused. His blood on his face matches his eye.

"Let's go then" Sam says and starts to walk off.

"Go with him. Make sure he doesn't hurt himself." TK says to me. I start jogging up to Sam.

"Sorry about that"

"Whatever." We reach the main hall with TK's workbench in the corner. Sam looks around quietly and sees a large box with a large padlock on. He grabs it and with one quick move he rips it off. He sees his stone and presses it to his nose and head.

"So that doesn't hurt you at all?" I ask. Looking at the stone glow on sams face.

"No. It's a stone from Mogadore" I'm fed up of him only talking to me in one sentences.

"Why won't you talk to me Sam. I can help you. I know what it's like being in a Mog prison."

"No! You know nothing about what went on in there. They drugged me, tortured me, took samples of me and then gave me something that made me like this! And then to top it off made me want to kill you and John!" As he shouts this he points at his eyes and the scars lining his body.

"Sam"

"Save it. Talk to you boyfriend, John."

"I'm not with John, Sam."

"Yeah I could tell that by your tongues down each other's throats."

"You know what I'm done. I'm done trying to help you. I hope you and Five are very happy together!" I suddenly hear someone walk down the hall. I see bright red hair and can instantly tell its Five.

"Hey guys TK wants to talk to us about the training sessions." She says looking confused at the two of us breathing heavily and staring at each other.

"Tell him I'll be in my room." Sam says as he starts to walk off.

"What the hell…" Five starts to say.

"Shut up Five" I say

"What did I do? Get in the way of a lovers quarrel?" She says sarcastically.

"Shut up Five." I say slower more coldy and start walking back to the training room where everyone else is.

"You know he couldn't stop talking about you and John in prison. He even said he liked you. That's why I kept away from him!" She shouts to me. I stop walking.

"Is that why you two are always flirting with each other!" I shout. I start walking back to the training room.

"Way I hear it you and four weren't much different!" She shouts. I walk down the hall and start to think if she's right. Suddenly I hear noises coming from the end of the hall that sound like animals. I see a large door that's part way open. I unlock the rest of the deadbolts on the door and open it and see something I never thought I would see again.


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey guys another new chapter. This time I thought I would do Sams point of view because I thorght It would be quite interesting. Please leave reviews on what you think. Thanks guys :)**

* * *

**Chapter 10 Sam**

I get to my room angry and see that my twin swords have been put there by Five. I pick them up and see the punching bag at the end of my room. I line my swords up with the punching bag and throw them at it with a furious rage. The punching bag spills out sand onto the floor. I'm still surprised by the strength and speed I have. Not to mention I can make myself almost disappear. Truth be told I'm not angry with Six or John. I'm angry at myself.

I pick up the broken punch bag with one hand and look in the cupboard for another one to put up. As I start to put a new one up I hear a shouting from one of the training halls. I decide to find out what it is but I don't feel like coming across Six right now. I decide to try and use my camouflage and find out what's happening. It takes a minute to try to get it to work but soon I can see my skin and clothes start to change colours.

I walk down the corridor and see the training room open and hear shouting from inside. I open the door slowly and see Six shouting at TK and five.

"You couldn't keep them in there forever! When were you going to tell us about them?" She shouts. TK still keeps his stony exterior and answers:

"We were going to tell you about them soon. When you were ready to start training with them."

"But chimera TK? Why wouldn't you tell us about them straight away" Nine says. I turn visible all of a sudden.

"Wait Chimera TK? As in like Lars and Burnie Kosar?" I say. Everyone looks surprised to see me. Then I remember I've been camouflaged this whole time.

"Did you know about this?" Six asks me angrily.

"How would I know? I got here the same time as you." I answer. Six looks away quickly and goes back to scolding TK and Five. I can't help but wonder if Six is holding a grudge against Five because of our friendship.

"We're going to see them now." Six says. I expect TK to argue back by the look on his face but instead he simply says:

"You're right."

"But TK-" Five starts to say.

"What Five? You were lucky, you got yours young" Six says.

"You think I'm lucky? I've been stuck in these sewers for years! My only friends are Lars and TK. I've never been able to make friends before Zero and the Mog squad! At least you got to travel with your Cepan and have the chance to make friends!" She shouts. I see Six deflate as Five says this. I can see Five has tears in her eyes and she starts to walk off.

"I'll be in my room" She says her voice breaking a little. I see TK watch her walk away sadly and hurt. He starts rolling himself away and shouts:

"Follow me and I'll introduce you to you Chimera."

We walk down the corridor and see the door that Six was talking about and TK reaches up and unlocks all of the deadbolts on the door and opens it. The room is a large dome shape with bright lights coming from it. Then I see them. Eight animals of various shapes and sizes making different sounds. I see a Rottweiler run up to us and jump on Nine and starts wagging its tail. It has a pendant on that is exactly like the one I see above Nines shirt. He starts laughing manically as the Rottweiler changes shape into a half turtle half dog form. The rest of the chimera start running up, some more enthusiastic than others. I see Eight is rubbing something that looks remotely like a giraffe but with shorter thicker legs. Six is playing with something that reminds me of a lion smiling whilst seven is holding a baby turtle smiling. I see three in the corner looking confused. When I walk up to them they start growling at me. I see TK wheel himself up to me with Ella.

"It's because I'm a Mog isn't it? They know Mogs killed their numbers." I say.

"Not entirely. You're a half Mog from earth. They can tell your scent so they won't hurt you. Now about you Ella. These three chimera don't have a Garde to protect so-"As TK says this Ella runs up to them and starts to cuddle them laughing. They react happier when she starts to laugh around them and start changing shape into various animals and lick her face.

"They'll get used to you soon Sam" TK says smiling at watching Ella play with the chimera.

"Am I the only half Mog TK?" He looks at me sadly and replies:

"Yes. There has been no other evidence of this ever happening before."

"I'd better get back to my room. I haven't slept for a while." I say. I start walking back to my room and consider seeing Five but I know her. She hates when people see her vulnerable.

I open the door and lie on my bed thinking. I think about my Dad and how if he was a half Mog why didn't he tell me that I was going to end up like this. When I was in the base I didn't find anything of my Dad's whereabouts. All I found out was that I was half Mog and for some reason I can camouflage myself when no other Mog can to my extent. I start to fall asleep watching my clock get later and later when suddenly I hear a knocking at my door at 11pm. I walk up to the door expecting Five telling me I missed diner when I see Six with her chimera on her shoulder as a parrot.

"So I take it you haven't taught her how to be a more intimidating bird yet?" I say. She laughs a little and I smile and remember why I liked her.

"I'm sorry for earlier. I was mad at myself not you." I say. I've been feeling bad about our argument for the better part of the last hour.

"It's fine. If I found out I was related to a malevolent race of aliens that wanted to kill me and my friends, I'd be pretty pissed as well. Do you mind if I come in?" before I can answer she walks in and see's my broken punch bag lying on the floor.

"Jesus Christ, did you do that?"

"Um yeah guess I don't know my own strength still." I watch her sit on my bed, her chimera starts to change form into a gecko type thing.

"Has five really spent her whole life down here Sam? I figured you would know because you and her are like-"

"Siblings" As I say this a small smile slides across her face.

"Yeah so has she?"

"Yes she has. When she came off the ship TK had the idea to go underground. Where there are no cameras, no people, no Mogs. Just day after day of training."

"Wow. At least I got the chance to play outside with Katerina"

"Yeah well she never got that chance. She got caught by Mogs a couple times before but because of her legacy she just convinced them it's a bad idea to give her to their leaders."

"Nine went to see her about an hour ago."

"Shit. She's going to kill him."

"What? She and Nine have that thing"

"What thing?" I ask with a little brotherly protectiveness. She might be able to kick his arse but still.

"You know the cute nicknames they have for each other. The way he looked jealous when she was laughing with you. Anyway I'd better get to my room." She walks to my door and I walk with her, not sure why.

"Night Sam." And then she kissed me. An actual kiss on the mouth. She laughs at my confused face and then walks away with her chimera. I then walk back to my bed smiling for the rest of the night.


	12. Chapter 11

**Another New chapter is here guys! Please remember to review on what you think!**

* * *

**Chapter 11 Five**

Who does she think she is? She thinks I'm lucky? I've been stuck in these sewers all my life never getting to talk to anyone. I run to my room at the end of a large hall not focusing on how hot my hands have felt recently. I see my room door. It looks like a vertical submarine hatch. TK once joked that it was bomb proof as he was installing it. This was before he lost the use of his legs. I walk into my room hating the feeling of tears in my eyes and scolding myself for caring about what Six says. I grab my Loric dagger from my chest and start shadowboxing with it across my room.

I continue to do this for hours trying to forget about everything and just focus on my training. Jab, cross, swipe, jump to the left and hit my attacker in the kneecap followed by a sweep. Finally stab to the chest finishing them off. I'm so engrossed in practising I don't hear a knocking at my door until it gets faster and more annoying. I storm to my door and unlock the deadbolts on it and swing it open. I see Nine standing there smiling with glee.

"What do you want?" I say annoyed at him being so happy.

"I wanted to see how you were. You looked pretty upset when you ran off" He says.

"Well I wasn't." As I say this I slam the door but Nine puts out his hand and grabs it. I try to push it shut with all my might but he's not letting it go. I finally give up when I hear the hinges start to creak.

"How?"

"Super strength. It's one of my legacies"

"Figures. The clumsiest one of the Garde gets super strength"

"Whatever" as he says this he walks into my room.

"Did I say you could come in here Bambi?"

"No but I figure you ran away when we went to see our chimera crying so you need someone to talk to."

"I don't talk. You want to talk to me put these on" I throw him a pair of boxing gloves and he puts them on. I put mine on too and we start circling each other. I throw a front kick to his stomach followed by a jab to his face then a sweep flooring him.

"You think you can beat me? I've spent most of my life in these tunnels fighting." I say looking down at him. I can feel my hands getting hotter inside my gloves.

"Alright. No more kid stuff sweetheart." He immediately swings his leg across the floor trying to trip me up but I jump it. Before I can react he picks himself up and tries to punch me in face but I block using all the training TK has taught me over the years and backflip out of his punching distance. I then use my telekinesis and flip him up to the ceiling.

"Clumsy move Bambi. I was expecting you to be harder to beat."

"Oh I am" With that he stands upside down and starts punching. This is harder to block and I soon realise I'm out of my depth. TK never taught me how to fight someone who's upside down. Nine looks at me softly and stops fighting. He jumps down from the ceiling and takes his gloves off.

"Hey we're not done."

"Yes we are. We both got some good punches in."

"Why did you come here? What did you think was going to happen?"

"I didn't think anything was going to happen. I just wanted to see if you were okay." He starts to walk across to my door.

"Oh. Um thanks I guess Nine." I say as I take off my gloves. Nine suddenly opens his eyes wide.

"What?" I look at my hands and see my hands projecting light onto the floor.

"Shit! What the hell is this?"

"It must be a legacy. Quick let's get you to TK."

We jog down the corridor to the main hall. Finally another legacy, it's a shame it involves my hands glowing though. I start to feel faint as I run and before I know it I've fallen to the ground passed out.

"When do you think she's going to wake up TK?" I hear Zero say. I keep my eyes shut and I feel semi-conscious.

"Hopefully soon. She's been asleep for eight hours."

"Still it's pretty cool she's got the same legacy as John. Right John.

"Yeah." I hear four say. He sounds lost in thought.

"So what legacy is it?" I say opening my eyes looking around at everybody.

"Morning sunshine" I look over and see it was Nine who said that.

"My god Bambi. Do you ever leave me alone?" I say

"He really doesn't. He spent the whole night in here." TK says matter of factly. Nine blushes slightly and I smile. I try to get up from TK's workbench and fall around dizzy. Zero grabs my waist and tries to steady me. I see my hands have gone out.

"So you have the same power as me then." I say to Four.

"Yeah. It's called lumen and it allows you to be burn proof" he says.

"Sweet." Just then I see the Mog squad walk in with some papers.

"TK we have Zero's muscle samples back" Brutus says.

"Whoa. You took samples of me?" Zero says looking slightly shocked

"You were passed out. We didn't think you would care." Adamus replies.

"And?" TK says.

"It's remarkable. He's much stronger than any Mogadorien should be."

"Well then let's take down two birds with one stone. You two it's time to test your powers" TK points at me and Zero as he says this. I see the other Loric walk into the main hall. As TK is taking us to a training room he invites them to watch us as well. Wonderful more people to watch me fail horribly. We enter one of our training rooms with all of the muscle equipment in. Zero walks over to the weights and asks:

"So you want me to pick up one of these?"

"Not quite. I want you to pick up this" As he says this he points to Nines car which we brought in after our escape from the Mog base. Zero walks over to it and takes a deep breath and then picks the car up over his head.

"Now Five try to aim your Lumen at him"

"What? I barely know how to turn it on" I say in protest.

"Try" TK replies. I point my hands at Zero and try to turn my Lumen on. After a minute I give up and say to TK:

"I don't know how to control it yet."

"Very well. John!" He shouts to Four. Four jogs over to us from the corner where everybody is still staring at Zero holding up the car.

"I want you to teach Five how to use her Lumen. You already have control over yours so you're in a better position to teach her than me. I want you two to start training ASAP"

"Um sure. Let's go Five." John says. And with those words my new training starts.


	13. Chapter 12

**New chapter Time! Please leave reviews on what you think of my story, it only takes one second! Thanks guys! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 12 John**

We spend the next couple of weeks training. I try to train Five the way Henri taught me how to control my lumen but Five seems more interested in learning to set herself on fire. Eventually I see why Henri tried to throw a meat cleaver at me. Before long Fives whole body is burn proof and she started to not dub our legacy "Useless".

"C'mon Johno let's light me up." She says after we've practiced changing the beams from wide angles to precise bolts of light.

"Fine"

"Really? Yes!" She starts to run out to grab the firelighters that TK gave to us one day. I see Eight jog in looking sweaty with his chimera.

"Hey John. Mind if we talk quickly."

"Sure what's up?" as I say this I start rubbing his chimera along his back.

"I think we've spent too long here."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean we've spent too long here and got too comfortable."

"Look is this about Devdan because we will get him out. It's just that Sam doesn't remember seeing anything about him."

"Yeah and we can all trust a Mog."

"Eight!" I shout. I'm shocked he would say that. Him and Sam have never shown not to like each other.

"Sorry. Guess I'm just starting to get antsy from being here so long. Anyway that looks like my que" As he says this he teleports to where five is running in and takes the box of firelighters from her and teleports next to me and puts the box down and then disappears. Five runs up to me looking like a maniac.

"What a jerk." She says.

"What do you have against people helping you."

"Nothing. I have a thing against people patronising me, thinking I can't do things for myself."

"Well that's a nice insight" I say sarcastically

"Whatever time to light me up" I sigh and grab a fire extinguisher and start lighting Five up. As I do this I say:

"The aim of this exercise is to see how many shuttle runs you can do whilst on fire." When she's fully lit up I start my stopwatch and signify for her to start running. She makes it 12 times before she collapses and try's to put herself out. I run up to her with the fire extinguisher and spray it all over her.

"Well that was fun" Five says in between breaths.

"I'll train you to start setting yourself on fire without the use of fire starters. That's enough for today." As I say that I give her a hand up.

"Sweet." She looks down at her burned clothes.

"I should probably get changed. Thanks Johno. By the way I think I saw your girlfriend in TK's library again."

"Thanks." We've all noticed how Sarah is spending loads of time with TK and his collection of Loric books. I guess she doesn't want to feel useless. I walk to TK's library room with a towel over my face trying to wipe off the excess sweat from myself before seeing her. I see her in the corner of the room looking intently at a book with blue accents filling the pages.

"Hey gorgeous" she looks up from the book and smiles at me.

"Hey sweaty. Have you seen some of the stuff in these books? It's all so amazing." She replies. I kiss her before she starts to say more.

"I wish I could have seen the caves Eight said he saw in India. With these books I could help you guys understand it all."

"Yeah wish I'd seen them too." I say. It's hard to hide the jealousy from my voice that the rest of the Garde got to see them even if it was brief.

"I'm sure we'll find more. These books keep mentioning them and how there located all around earth."

"That would be nice." After saying this I yawn. I see its 11pm on my watch.

"I should probably get to bed too" Sarah says before I can say I'm going to bed.

"Well then let's go." I say. We start walking to my room. A couple of times we've snuck into each other's rooms just to be near each other. I saw Sam get shouted at by TK one morning when his camouflage unsuccessfully flickered on and off when he was exiting Six's room even though they both denied anything happening to TK. He got stuck running laps until he threw up.

We fall asleep in each other's arms. For the last couple of weeks I've had no dreams which is surprisingly nice having a full night's sleep but can't shake the feeling that something bad is happening without me knowing it. I wake up to a large banging that shocks me and Sarah awake. I look down and realise that we're still in our clothes from last night. I suddenly hear it again. It's TK banging at my door.

"Open up Now!" I signal Sarah to hide; sure TK's going to make me run laps until I throw up too. I open the door slowly and see that TK looks scared and has his shotgun in his hands and his wheelchair has a gun mounted to it. I see he has a laptop on his lap.

"There here. We have to leave now." He says. I run down the hall and knock on every door trying to get everyone up. Eight was right we got too comfortable and the Mogs found us. I hear another loud banging. It's like there trying to blast through the concrete walls. Everyone rushes to get dressed and ready to fight. TK calls to us to circle up.

"We're not fighting."

"What?!" Nine and Five say at the same time and then scowl at each other.

"I've seen the scanners, there's more than an army trying to get through. Besides I need to show you something before we leave." As he says this he wheels himself through the mazes of corridors. Sarah asks about the Loric books but TK assures her he's got backups. We come to a regular looking wall and all look at each other confused.

"Security breach 148" He says. The wall starts to shake and soon it's opening a door on the other side. We all move to the other side and TK shuts the door behind us using a hand scanner. I look around the walls and they start to become clearer as I shine my Lumen over them. I see that there are pictures covering the walls. Pictures of us.

"Welcome to one of the Loric walls." TK announces.


	14. Chapter 13

**Time for another new Chapter. It's going to be hard for me to post recently due to exams. But anyway as always please leave reviews on what you think of My story. Thanks guys! :) OpticFlammingo out!**

* * *

**Chapter 13 Six**

"What? How come you never showed me this TK?" Is the first thing I hear from Five.

"You weren't ready. You're ready now." He replies.

"Yeah as soon as the Mogs attack funnily enough." Five says sarcastically. I'm now starting to notice what a sheltered life she's had never leaving these sewers.

"These drawings aren't useful to us. Mog squad move forward!" Brutus shouts. The poor guy is hunched over. Somehow I don't think these tunnels are meant for a 7ft Mogadorien. Sam moves forward with the Mog squad which he's now become apart of. He looks back at the drawings quickly and takes his swords out and follows the rest of Mog squad to scout ahead.

"Um do we have an escape plan because I don't fancy being stuck in a small dark hole trapped?" Marina says.

"There are two cars at the end of these tunnels. I've had safety precautions put in. We have the element of surprise when we leave. We'll get a good head start on them. "He replies. We walk through the tunnels keeping a fast pace although sometimes we stop if we see drawings off us. I see one of me covered in fire with an angry face on. Good I must be fighting Mogs.

I see Sarah writing notes about all these drawings even though TK assures her he's got photos of every cave drawing on his laptop. We here an engine noise and all assume the Mog squad are ready to go. They must have packed the chests and our chimera in the cars already. I stop at the second to last drawing before the one of us and setrakus ra which I saw in India. It's of a figure with black swords on the ground in a puddle of blood. Sam my first thought jumps to. John must see my confusion and comes to see me.

"That can't be- "He starts to say.

"Guys in case you haven't noticed, we're running a little short on time here. Tick Tock. We can study these on my laptop later." TK says with a tone of urgency. We continue to walk through the wall depicting our future. I start to see lights at the end of the tunnel and see Sam and Lola looking very seriously at each other.

"We need to go now" Lola says. As she says this my Chimera and Burnie Kosar jump out of the van and turn into little bluebirds and land on my arm.

"Mog squad and Sarah with me in the lead car. Garde you go together in Nines car." TK shouts. I can see he's worried, he keeps looking back at the tunnel expecting the Mogs to come down at any moment.

"My car!" Nine shouts and runs up to it and hugs it.

"Oh that's where you put it TK." Five says.

"Actually I got told to take it round here" Sam says sheepishly.

"Wait you saw these caves before us?" I say. Why wouldn't he tell me about seeing it? Maybe he saw the cave drawing of him?

"Yeah TK couldn't bring the car round by himself and you know he thought it would be good strength training." As he says this I hear Brutus honking his van. It's a sleek black van with scratches covering it. Nobody would look twice at it on the highway.

"Don't look so downhearted, it hides weapons very well besides you're riding with us in Nine's car." Five says as she walks past me and calls shotgun. I notice a small smile go across Nines face as she says this, then he starts scowling again at her. We all clamber into Nines car and start driving through a dimly lit tunnel. It's covered in moss and my chimera changes form into a dog and sniffs out the window desperately. I still haven't figured out what to call her yet. Nothing quite fits.

We exit the tunnel through a mould covered door and ride the next highway away from New York following TK in the van ahead of us. Five looks out the window and asks all sorts of questions about the things around us like what some of stuff on billboards is. Finally Nine asks:

"Why don't you know what any of this stuff is? It's just cheap ads for fast food chains."

"I've kind of never really been out of those tunnels." Five replies. "It was my home" as she says this her eyes glaze over. We ride the next couple of minutes in silence.

"So how did you get caught? I mean with your powers it seems impossible right?" Ella says eager to change the subject.

"Yeah, you come across the one deaf Mogadorien, Red?" Nine says laughing.

"No the one smart one." She sighs and then continues "Five years ago I was angry at TK for not letting me go outside our tunnels so I snuck out one day by a small air vent. I wasn't thinking when I got out; I ran four miles to New York in my shorts with my scars showing. I was so taken by all of it that I didn't notice a Mogadorian tail. He knocked me out in an alleyway and put me in a van."

"Why didn't you just walk through the van?" Eight asks.

"I was twelve. I didn't have any legacies yet. Anyway when I woke up the van had stopped and I was tied to a chair. The Mog was interrogating me before it killed me, I assume it was to learn about you guys. The Mog said if I didn't talk he would start shooting people outside the van. That's when I realised I was still in NY. I told him random stuff about my training just trying to say enough so he wouldn't start shooting. Then I realised his eyes were glazing over when I talked, I figured something was up so I asked for some water. And sure enough he ran outside and bought some water for me. Then I asked for food and he got that. Then I asked to be let go and sure enough he untied me." Five looks guilty as she says this.

"What happened then?" Marina asks curiously.

"I was about to kill him when TK knocked down the van door to get me. He had somehow hacked into the NY surveillance cameras and knew where I was. When he broke down the door I lost my concentration and the Mog was pissed. He knew he couldn't take me when I wasn't tied up so he went for TK and slashed his legs open."

"Is that how-"I start.

"Yes. I stabbed the Mog in the back and put TK over my back and lifted him into the van and drove to our tunnels and tried to fix him up as best I could but none of my inheritance was a healing stone. Then from that day on TK was in a wheelchair." As she says this last bit she looks out the window staring outside. None of us say anything and soon we all fall asleep one by one except for Nine and Five.

I stare out the window wondering what I would have done in Five's place but soon even I fall asleep as we drive off into the night.


	15. Chapter 14

**I am Back! It is time for a new chapter of The Power of Five. As always please leave reviews on what you think (It encourages me to keep writing for you all!) Thanks guys :) OpticFlammingo out!**

* * *

**Chapter 14 Five**

"What's that?" I ask pointing outside. Nine looks and see's what I'm pointing at.

"That's road kill." He replies yawning.

"Yuck."

"Yeah it is pretty disgusting." As he says this he looks in the glove compartment for something. I instantly grab the wheel worried someone is going to see us.

"Hey relax. The Batmobile's on auto drive and the windows are blacked out. No one can see us in here." He says quickly. Suddenly I'm self-conscious about how I'm lying on top of him with my hands clutching the wheel. I quickly go back to sitting on my seat.

"I think everyone's asleep back there." Nine says whilst adjusting his rear-view mirror.

"Weaklings. Can't handle a ten hour long drive" I say.

"We were all up at four in the morning in case you don't remember, Red. Besides can't we get some coffee or something? My legs are starting to cramp up."

"Nah I think TK is trying to get us as far away from New York as possible. Oh yeah and three of us are wanted fugitives, seven of us have odd scars on our legs, one of us is over seven foot and ghostly pale and Sam has a red eye." I say sarcastically.

"Yeah but it would be super easy to send Six or Zero in for some donuts and coffee." He says whining.

"Two problems with that. If we send Zero in we have to deal with the floating coffee cup scenario because he can't camouflage things he's hiding and Six has that whole thing about trying not to steal from humans as much as possible."

"So no coffee then."

"Nope." I say. We both look out the window for the next few minutes.

"I'm sorry about TK." He says suddenly.

"Say that to TK. I wasn't fast enough to save him."

"It's not your fault." As he says this he puts his arm around my shoulder. I suddenly jump and realise I've had the worst static electric shock of my life.

"Ow!" I shout some of the others start to rouse in the back but no one wakes up. Eight says something about "not the batmobile" and rolls over leaning his head on seven.

"How can an electric shock hurt that bad?" I whisper to Nine.

"I don't know it's probably me sitting down for so long near metal and fabric." He whispers back to me and starts laughing.

"What's so funny?" I ask. If this cocky jerk is laughing at me, next chance I get I'm punching him in the gut.

"Your face!" he says laughing "It was hilarious"

Yep. I'm definitely punching him in the gut. Nine starts to calm down and then looks at me again and erupts into more laughter.

"Jerk" I say.

"Airhead" he replies. I start laughing at that weak insult and soon Nine starts laughing again as well. Soon I'm leaning on him still laughing. I start to stop and he keeps looking at me.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing." He starts to lean closer to my face and I find myself leaning towards him as well. Are lips are almost touching when I suddenly hear the familiar voice of TK.

"Five pick up; we're almost at the motel. If you don't pick up I will have you running laps until you pass out." He says. I lean away from Nine and find the walkie-talkie TK gave me to communicate across our cars.

"Yes, I'm here TK. No need to give me empty threats, we're on the run remember. It's not as if I can use my legacies in public." I say. I start to think about how I almost kissed Nine. The jerk of the group, the guy who constantly annoys me.

"Wake everybody else up, we're 5 minutes away. Over and out" TK says ignoring my last comment. Nine starts to reach around the seat to wake everyone up.

"Don't tell anyone about what just happened." I say suddenly.

"Oh. Um sure I guess." He looks confused and a little sad. I feel bad for a moment but then I remember I've got to stay focused. I can't get distracted by boys, no matter how annoying they are.

Soon everyone's awake and looking outside the window. I see the state line and see we're in Kansas.

"Funny I thought there'd be more corn." I say looking outside at an empty track of road.

"Nope. Why'd you think that?" Eight says.

"I got all my information about the world from the internet and television." I reply. Sometimes I wish I got out of those sewers earlier to see the world for myself. We pull up at a rather glum looking Motel called the Kansas star.

"Well this looks pleasant." I say sarcastically. I see TK get off the back of the truck with Sam lifting him in the chair onto the ground.

"How was your journey then?" I hear Marina say.

"Wonderful if you like being stuck with Chimera who hate you in a small space" Brutus says.

"It wasn't that bad guys." Sarah says with one of our Chimera round her neck as a Gecko.

"Yeah well they like you." Sam says.

"I have six rooms reserved for us. We just need to sign in then you meet me in my room. I need to talk to you all." TK says rolling up to the reception. I see the reception and it's just as glum on the inside as it was on the outside. No wonder TK would pick this place to stay, no one would look twice at it.

"Hi I've reserved six rooms" TK says politely to the receptionist.

"Um, all of them?" She says whilst flicking her brown hair out of her face.

"O.K. seven rooms then." TK replies

"I just need to write down your names for the visitor book." The receptionist says looking at all of us. I suddenly hear Ella's voice in my head telling me to make something up. I assume everyone else heard because Four isn't going by John and calls himself Daniel instead and TK calls himself Tom Knight. We all say our fake names until it comes to me. I'm staring into space and realise I'm the last one and I haven't said anything.

"Um…" I say. My minds never been blank before. I've been trained to come up with something as easy as a name.

"Her names Scarlett" I hear Nine say.

"Yeah Scarlett Knight. That's me." I say keeping the anger from showing on my face. I'm definitely going to punch Nine in the gut now. The receptionist looks at me funny because of my red hair and the idiotic name Nine just gave me then gives us the room keys. We all follow TK to his room and sit down.

"Well sorry for the long drive everyone. We're going to find a better place soon." TK announces.

"Yeah this place is a dump" Four says sitting on the bed with his arm around Sarah.

"So what did you want to talk to us about?" Lola says.

TK sighs and says "You're not going to like this but we have to split up again." And that's when the shouting starts.


	16. Chapter 15

**Another New Chapter!. Please leave reviews on what you think! (It only takes a second!) Thanks guys :)**

* * *

**Chapter 15 Sam**

"You son of a bitch! I could live with you not telling me about the Loric wall but this?!" Five shouts.

"Calm down Five" TK says with his usual stony face.

"Why should we split up? We're more powerful together TK!" Six yells. I look at her and realise she almost looks scared beneath her angry yelling.

"No we're not. We're more vulnerable together. There are thirteen of us. Don't you think it's more than a bit suspicious when we travel together? The Mogs know we're together now thanks to your little jailbreak Five and by travelling in one big group what's stopping the Mogs from taking us out all at once?" TK says with a tone of anger in his voice.

"No." Five says.

"Yes" a small voice says. I look round and see its Marina.

"What? Why?" Nine says with a puzzled look on his face. I see that the black eye I gave him when the Mogs had that thing on me has almost healed completely.

"He has a point as much as I don't like it. We can't travel together for long, it's just too suspicious. You saw the way that receptionist looked at us." Marina says sadly.

"I'm glad you agree with me. Now I have a plan for-"

"On one condition TK." Marina starts "Me and John have to be separated, that way we can heal who's in our group."

"Done. Now we split into two groups. One group is to take out a Mogadorien base in Nevada. From what I've heard from hacking the systems, there are prisoners there." TK says.

"Prisoners?" I say in sync with Eight. He looks at me with a tinge of annoyance then looks back to TK. Now thinking back on it during our time in the base he would look for any reason to stay away from me and the Mog squad.

"If there are prisoners, I'm going to find Devdan." Eight says looking for somebody to challenge him. Unfortunately TK does.

"Eight you need to come with my group. Your legacy of teleportation is especially important."

"How is that better than me saving my friend?" Eight says with his voice starting to get louder. Just then Marina goes up to him and holds his hand and rubs it.

"I'm going to be looking for the Loric ships using Sam's father's tablet. With your legacy we could be anywhere in the world in a split second" TK says. As if to emphasize his point he snaps his fingers

"That only works if there's a Loric crystal like the one in India" Eight says calmer now.

"I Know. From what I've read in my books there might be one a couple states across."

"What about the rest of us? Who are we with?" Adamus says. He keeps rubbing his ears like there's something annoying him.

"Me, Four, Five, Eight, Nine, Sarah and Lola, we're going to be finding the ships. Six, Seven, Ten, Sam Brutus and Adam, You'll be leading the Mog base attack seeing as all of you know what it's like in there" TK announces. I look quickly at Six and remember how she spent half a year in those cells.

"So that's it? How are we going to meet up again TK?" Five says coldly.

TK rolls his eyes and says: "That's up to Ella. She'll be our primary source of communicating between each other. Once you're out of the Mog base, tell us and we'll tell you where we are." TK says looking between Ella and Five.

After that we talk about rooming arrangements for the night and when we'll be setting off in the morning. I get stuck in my own room because Eight doesn't want to share with me for some reason.

I walk to my room looking down the pastel coloured hallway and see the paint flaking off the walls. I get into my room and take out my swords from my rucksack. I shut the curtains so someone doesn't see me and call the police. As I swing them I think of all the drugs the Mogs gave me and the time they left me with these swords. I think they were training me I just don't remember what for.

I suddenly hear a knocking at the door. I hide my swords in my rucksack quickly and jog up to the door. I look outside but see nobody there, just the balcony of the Motel. I suddenly have an idea.

"Six?" I call out. No one appears and I shut the door. I look behind me and see Six looking at my swords.

"Took you long enough" She says.

"Thanks but I wasn't expecting company and I'm really not wanting to run laps until I Vomit again." I say. She laughs at this.

"So what do you think of us all splitting up" She asks.

"I don't know. All I know is if my dad's in that base I'm not leaving without him. Besides we're not splitting up" as I say this I look to Six. We've only kissed a couple times in Five's hideout but we always got interrupted by something going on. This time we're not. She lets go of my swords and walks up to me and kisses me. We stay kissing for a couple of minutes then go to bed holding each other in our arms.

The first thing I see is the cell walls where I was trapped. I see Five run through the door of my cell with my swords.

"Zero you're okay!" She says. She runs up to me and then stops. I stand up and rub my ears where the transmitters are. I hear the whispers of the Mogadoriens telling me to give in and kill her for the Mogadorien race. I stand up slowly and stare at her looking for the weak points in her body. She sees this look in my eyes and starts saying things but I only hear fractions of it like the word "Remember" and "Experiment" but all of that's drowned out by the whispers getting louder telling me to kill. Five seems to realise I can't hear her and runs through the door.

I run up to the door and punch it. It dents. I step back and punch it again. Another dent. The whispers are louder again telling me to kill and get out my cell. I step back and run to the door and punch it one last time and hear a loud BOOM and see a bright light.

I wake up suddenly in a cold sweat. I realise that me and Six were sleeping in the clothes we were in all day. I move her arms off me and get out of bed. I look at the curtains and see an orange glow, then hear a scream. I run to the window and rip the curtains off. I see two dozen Mogadoriens by the cars some using flame throwers on the building. I grab my rucksack and put it on.

"Six! Wake Up!" I shout. She opens her eyes suddenly and smells the burning air and runs to the window next to me.

"Shit! They found us!"

"I'll get everybody else up and try to distract the Mogs, you deal with the Mogadoriens until everyone's out." I say. Suddenly she kisses me.

"Be careful." With that she turns invisible and the window smashes. I jump out the window and Knock on every door as loud as I can, trying to get everybody up. Suddenly I hear the same scream as before. It's the receptionist. A burning wooden beam has fallen on her and she is coughing manically.

I jump down the balcony and run to the receptionist a Mog tries to tackle me but I take out one of my swords and stab him in the gut as he jumps for me. I keep running towards the receptionist and see that the others have got out and are fighting or getting the cars ready to go.

"Help." She says before coughing again. She has burns on her hands and legs from trying to move the burning beam off her. I pick the beam up but it burns my hands. I pull with all my might and still can't pick it up. Suddenly Eight teleports next to me and uses his telekinesis to help. We lift the beam up and he teleports her to Marina who starts healing her burns outside Nines car. I see everyone is in the cars now except me and Eight who has teleported right in front of me.

"I don't trust any of the Mogs or your kind because of what you did to my Cepan but if you save Devdan consider us even." With that last word he teleports into TK's van and as it starts pulling away. I run past the remaining Mogs and jump into Nines car with everybody else.

"About time Zero!" Brutus shouts and he puts the car into full accelerate.

"Sam your hands!" I hear Ella yell. I look down at them and see the burns and the bleeding. Then I pass out to the sounds of people shouting around me.


	17. Chapter 16

**Another new chapter. I hope you all like it :) Thanks for all the awesome previous reviews guys :) As always please leave reviews on what you think (It only takes one second!) or favourite or follow it! Thanks guys! XD**

* * *

**Chapter 16 John**

"That was too close!" I shout. I look around the van and see it's much more like a miniature aircraft carrier on the inside. The sides are lined with weapons and the seats are worn down with two seatbelts coming from each side. Five hits a corner two fast and I slam against the side.

"Be careful of the knives John!" She shouts.

"It's cool, I'm fine, thanks for asking Five" I say back. I think her sarcastic attitude is starting to get to me. TK is in the middle of the van with two stoppers in his wheelchair studying his laptop making sure no damage was taken and starts smiling.

"What are you so happy about?" Lola asks whilst rubbing her dagger from the Mog ash. It's curved like a sickle and has symbols lining it.

"It's been a while since I've had adrenaline like that coursing through me" TK says. Five takes another corner too hard and one of TK's stoppers slips out and he starts rolling. Eight grabs him with his telekinesis and stops him before he hits the side of the van with grenades hanging from the walls.

"Careful Five!" He shouts.

"Everyone's a bloody critic!" She yells back from the driver's seat.

"Maybe I should take the wheel five?" Nine says. I notice he's again sitting next to Five on shotgun seat. This can't just be coincidence they're always together.

"Maybe you should shut up and help John with TK." She says back. Nine sighs and realises it's no good trying to talk to her and climbs in the back with the rest of us.

"What did you mean by help TK?" I say. We hit another corner Nine falls over.

"Nice one Bambi!" Five shouts.

"Maybe if you were a better driver five, I wouldn't be falling over!" Nine shouts back. The lights start dimming and then flashing over and over again. We all look around wondering what's happening. Finally TK shouts:

"Enough you two! Anyway John she means it's time to use your legacy John. It's time you healed my legs."

"I.. I don't know if I can do it again. I mean when I last used my healing legacy Sarah and Ella were in danger and-" I say.

"John. In case you haven't noticed it's going to be hard to carry around a handi-capable Cepan around the world." TK says.

"I know but what if it doesn't work?" I say looking at his legs.

"It will. You're a Loric Garde and you are all destined for greatness. Now enough with the sappy stuff and heal my legs." He says. We all smile at this and I'm struck by how much he sometimes reminds me of Henri except from the merciless training routine. I put my hands on his knees and try to use my legacy but I can't feel anything mending.

"I can't…" I say. Sarah puts her hand on my shoulder

"Put your hands back on my knees and try to draw the exact emotions you used when you were saving Ella and Sarah." TK says. I see in his eyes that he's determined for this to work. I follow his instructions and think of when I was saving Sarah and Ella. The pain of losing them, the pain of losing another Garde, the pain of losing Sarah again. I suddenly feel a rush coming from my hands and feel TK's muscles start to come back to life. The ligaments start to reattach themselves and his nerve cells start to reconnect. It takes a few minutes but soon I even feel the scars on his legs disappear. When I'm done my head pounds and the voices around me become distant and I'm passed out.

I look around the room and see cells. Behind each one is some sort of rabid animal, some I've seen like the krauls and the pikens but some make no sense to me. One animal is the size of an elephant with spikes covering every part of its body except it's head which keeps shaking left to right. Even in my dream state I can feel its emotions. Rage, hunger and desperation to get out of its cell. Another animal looks like a small money mixed with a sabre tooth tiger. It jumps around it's small cell and screams at me. I keep looking at the animals and it's all the same, they just want to be free. Suddenly I hear a walking down the halls and see Sam's torturer from my earlier dream and next to him Setrakus Ra.

"We have Intel that they escaped and have split up from Kansas. We don't know where they are." The torturer says. He looks scared in front of Setrakus Ra and is hunching himself over the towering Mogadorian.

"Are you telling me that your workforce burnt that Motel down instead of waiting for back up Drakus?" Setrakus Ra says in a calm voice.

"Yes my lord" Drakus says hunching himself over.

"And are you telling me that your workforce went for glory instead of taking out the all of Garde with one of our experimental bombs?"

"Yes my lord but experiment Zero was with them. Apparently he saved a human from burning to death." Drakus says very fast. He still wears the red cloak with blood on but this time showing his medels.

"That is an interesting development Drakus. It looks like you are worth something to the Mogadorian race. Leave now." With those words Drakus turns around and walks very fast. Before he walks out the door Setrakus Ra takes out his cane with the red eye on and aims at Drakus. When he fires it I can feel the heat from it as it burns Drakus's skin of his flesh. Drakus screams but nobody comes to his aid. Soon he is nothing but ashes steaming on the floor. Setrakus Ra turns around and looks at me.

"As for you John Smith. Expect war because we're coming for you." And with those words I'm catapulted from my dream.


	18. Chapter 17

**Time for a New Chapter! As usual Please leave reviews on what you think :) (btw have you worked out what Nines new legacy could be yet!) Thanks Guys!**

* * *

**Chapter 17 Marina**

"What's happening back there?" Brutus shouts. He hunches over in Nine's car, I can see why he prefers his van but this was the first car we got to when the Mogs started to burn the motel to a crisp. Sam's head drops down below his knees and I see the blood running from his hands. He didn't have to run back and save that girl but he did, it makes me think that maybe some Mogs aren't focused on our imminent and painful deaths.

"No now is not the time to pull over and get a coffee" I hear Adam say annoyed looking left.

"What?" I say wondering who he's talking to.

"Never mind. Marina now might be a good time to heal him." Adam says quickly, eager to change the subject. Six and Ella prop his head back onto the seat and check to make sure he's not choking on his own tongue.

"I can't heal him; he needs the stone TK gave to him. I'll just hurt him." I say.

"TK has the stone Marina! He was studying last night before he gave it to Zero. He wanted to know if it was having any, let's say any unfortunate effects on him." Brutus says.

"What sort of effects?" Six says accusingly.

"How should I know? I just drive the car." Brutus says. I don't know where he's taking us but every corner we come across, he takes it. I look outside and see we're on a small country road with no lights.

"Pull over. Now!" I shout. Brutus does what he's told and pulls us over. We drag Sam out and lean him against a fence. I kind of wish Eight was here to tell me it was okay and I wouldn't kill one of the only four friendly Mogs.

"Wait!" Brutus says. He takes a torch out of his pocket.

"For light?" Ella says.

"Nope. She's going to wake him up fast and this is to make sure he doesn't bite his own tongue off." As he says this he puts the torch into Sam's mouth. I didn't think about that, I make a mental note to apologise to him later if me healing him is going to hurt as much as Brutus says. I put both my hands into Sam's and feel the familiar chill of healing but it feels different, like it's so cold it burns. Suddenly his eyes open and he lets out a scream.

"Hold him down! Hold him down!" Brutus yells as he launches himself over Sam. Sam shakes and his eyes briefly look like a caged animal. Adam and Six hold both of his shoulders as he tries to yank his hands away from my hands. I feel his hands start to finish healing and he calms down and looks around confused.

"Ooooowwwww" He moans as he spits out our torch. I see it's almost in two and make a mental note to leave it behind. He flexes his hands back and forth and stares at them. Brutus, Six and Adam let go of his shoulders.

"What did you do to me?" He says.

"I healed you, no need to thank me or anything" I reply. Sometimes it's nice to get a little bit of praise.

"Sorry. Thanks. I didn't realise you healing me would hurt that much."

"What did it feel like Zero?" Brutus asks.

"A bit like acid being poured onto my skin." He replies now looking around. Six goes up to him and gives him a hand up and holds his hand. Suddenly I hear a car coming our way and see it's filled with people.

"Hide and stick together" Brutus hisses. We all hop over the fence and leave the car so we can still see it through the tree's. Brutus, Sam and Adam get their weapons out, me I just hide, sometimes I wish I had a legacy I could actually use for attack. For god's sake, even Five can talk her way into getting the Mogs to fight each other. Some people come out the car and I see its Mogadorians. I look at everyone to the left and see their squinting to see if it's friend or foe. What do you know the world's most useless legacy comes in handy.

"It's Mogs" I whisper.

"I've got this" Sam says, before I know it he starts to change colour matching the tree's behind him. Six looks sick suddenly at where Sam used to be and turns invisible herself. I sigh, what ever happened to sticking together?

"Look after Ella you two." I whisper to Adam and Brutus. I'm still not entirely convinced I can trust Mogs but Ella seems happy enough with them. I crawl along the undergrowth and see two Mogadorians look around Nines car. I see a glimmer of something behind them and can't tell if it's Sam or something reflecting of the light of the car.

"This looks like the car beta team reported that left the Motel." One of them says.

"They can't have travelled-"Just as the second Mog says this I see a familiar black sword go through him. Sam makes himself seen and stabs the other Mog through the neck. More Mogs jump out of the truck but are flung back by an unseen force which I'm assuming is Six. Then I have an idea, I run to our car and see them, our chimeras. I fling the doors open and they jump out, some in giant bird forms and some in animals that resemble rhinos but with five horns sticking out their bodies and charging the nearest Mogadorians.

I hear lightning crack and see that Six has made herself visible, suddenly a giant bolt hits the Mogs car and it goes up in a huge blaze. Sam is swinging his swords slashing down Mogs and throws one at me. I feel it whistle past my ears and hear a thunk. I turn around me and see a Mog turn to ash holding a hammer with a spike. I grab Sam's sword and see the last Mog. I run up to him and see his face covered in ash and holding something that's beeping. He laughs before I put the sword through his gut. I'm scared of myself and how easy it is to take a life now; the sisters at Santa Monica would be ashamed of me. The beeping stick drops to the ground and I realise what it is. I throw it as hard as I can and hope it's going to land in the next state. Sam runs to me and asks:

"What was that for?"

"That was a transmitter; we need to go now before more Mogs arrive." I run into the truck and see that Brutus, Ella and Adam are already in. I hop in shotgun and Sam and Six cram in the back with the chimera, now in small forms. Before long we're on the highway again.

"That was only about twelve Mogs if we're expected to take out a base, we're going to have to work on a battle strategy." Six says after a couple of minute's silence.

"We're not working on battle strategy yet" Brutus says eyes fixed on the distance.

"So what are we doing?" I say wondering why he won't look back at us.

"We're going to Paradise, Ohio."


	19. Chapter 18

**Its New chapter time! For those of you waiting for it, Thanks it means alot you like it also thanks for the great reviews from everybody. As per usual if you like this please leave reviews, follow or favorite it. Thanks guys. Now new chapter i 1...**

* * *

**Chapter 18 Nine**

"You know what I'm just going to say it. I'm tired of everyone passing out round here." I say. Eight looks at me disapprovingly and goes back to TK who is now wiggling his toes about.

"Hey Lola! Grab the wheel" Five shouts. I'm still a bit annoyed that my car got stolen from me and I'm stuck in this thing, still it has grenades and guns hanging from it like lawn ornaments so it can't be that bad. Five lets Lola take the wheel and walks through the back of the van to us while Lola climbs in front.

"So you can move your legs?" Five says staring at TK.

"Yeah you wouldn't believe the amount of bed sores I've got on my legs for the last five years" he replies. She smiles and gives him a hug.

"Good to see you up old man. Hey, anyone have a bottle of water? I'm parched." She asks to no one in particular. Sarah tosses Five her remaining water and is holding Johns hand while he's passed out. Five shuffles towards John and opens the water bottle and proceeds to pour it over his face.

"Five!" TK, Sarah and Eight shout.

"What? Bambi's right. We can't waste time while he's passed out talking to himself." She says. I start to smile.

"Wait, are you agreeing with me Five?" I say sarcastically. She turns round and rolls her eyes at me. In this light her short red hair looks crimson and her brown eyes look almost amber.

"Just this once." She says before giving me the finger and going back to shotgun with Lola.

"Dude. Why are you smiling she just flipped you off?" I'm suddenly aware my cheeks hurt from smiling and go back to my usual scowl. Might as well stick with the classics.

"So how long before you can walk properly?" I say quickly changing the subject.

John splutters and rubs his hair. "Thanks Five!" He shouts sarcastically.

"Not a problem!" She shouts back ignoring the sarcasm.

"I don't know truthfully, but at the rate I'm going it should take about two to three days." TK replies. At least he's honest about what he can handle.

"Sorry, two to three days?" Sarah says in disbelief whilst using her hoodie to dry johns face. He was right she is kind of pretty but not my type. Too girly, I prefer girls being a bit tougher, like Five. I suddenly snap out of thinking about Five and listen to TK when I realise he's been talking.

"-A more advance biological system" I pick up what TK was saying.

"Sorry what?" I say not wanting to miss him talking again.

TK sighs and repeats "As I was saying Nine if you were listening, the Loric species has an advance biological system-"

"It basically means Loric Cepan heal faster when there not in critical condition. Kind of like the planets answer to not giving Cepan legacies. It all balances out." Eight cuts in.

"Cool." I say.

"Yes, very _cool_" He says rolling the word 'cool' around his mouth."

"So about the Scars on your face?"

"Oh that's because-"

"Shit!" I hear Lola yell.

"What?!" John says now standing up. He looks like he's been stuck in a water fight and lost.

"Incoming Mogs!" Lola shouts back.

"Fuck! How many?" TK asks.

"Six dozen!" Eight yells.

"How do you know?!" Sarah shouts. I notice she has a handgun now; she must have picked it off the shelf. It looks like Barbie had a bad day.

"I can see them. They're in armoured cars with these angry looking weasel things."

"Krauls." John says.

"Have you just got a legacy Eight?" Five says as she walks through the van to where we are huddled in the back of the van. Lola suddenly takes a sharp turn and we all hit the side of the van and the lights flicker on and off again. What is with these lights?

"No, look I'll explain later. Right now we need to take down these Mogs."

"Yes!" Five shouts and she turns her Lumen on and off.

"No." TK replies. Five looks crestfallen.

"Why not we've avoided the Mogadorians long enough now. It's time to send a message." Five says as she punches her hand to her fist.

"Oh yeah, on crowded highway full of humans. What could possibly go wrong?" He replies in his usual cool demeanour.

"Do you have a better plan?" I say.

"Yes. Lola, take us off the interstate and try leading us to a small road with no humans." TK says.

"You got it boss!" She shouts back.

We have the next 15 minutes in silence and TK starts handing out weapons and does something to the grenades hanging from the side of the Van. My curiosity finally wins out and I ask.

"What are you doing?"

"These grenades have a Mog poison in. I'm sure you've seen what effects it causes on Mogs before with Zero. I have a detonator tha-" Before he can say more Lola cuts in.

"We're here."

TK smiles and looks out the back window "Eight teleport us to those bushes over there."

We all grab his arm and I feel a tugging at my whole body and as I blink I land in the bushes with a loud thump. I crawl over to TK who is now without his wheelchair and lying on the ground with everybody else.

"What now?" Sarah says.

"We wait" He replies

"Why do you have to be so vague?" she whispers back.

"Shh. Here they are." Eight whispers suddenly. I hear them before I see them. The tyres of their cars graze the road, then I see them. They're in all sorts of different cars and they all get out and clamber toward the van, guns in hand.

"Like fish in a barrel." I hear TK whisper then click his detonator. But nothing happens.

"What's the hold up?" Five whispers. TK keeps clicking the detonator faster and faster.

"It's not working!" He shouts. Suddenly the Mogs look our direction. But then I feel it, a tingling in my finger tips and see a small blue lightning bolt escape my fingertips and travel to the van. It's so fast you can barely see it but because of my super speed legacy my eyes are as fast as my body and I see it hit the car.

Suddenly it goes off and vaporises the Mogs around it and leaves a smell of acid. The Mogs further away lie on the ground and eventually groan and turn to ash. I walk forward to assess the damage and see a small crater has been made in the road. John helps carry TK but he's moving his legs more now. At least more than before.

"Told you it would work!" TK shouts triumphantly. I don't think to tell him it might have been me.

"Now what? You destroyed our ride TK" Lola says as she sees the crater.

TK laughs like a maniac and says. "Eight is our ride, my darling!" and then continues laughing. Once he gets over his fit of the giggles he hands a postcard over to Eight and he widens his eyes.

"The Grand Canyon. That's a whole state away." Eight says still staring at the postcard.

"You can do it. I know you can" He says calmly still smiling.

"I'll give it a go. Everybody grab my arm." We follow Eights instructions and Five says:

"You been working out?"

I'm suddenly hit with a pang of jealousy but it doesn't last long. Because before I know it I feel a tugging at my whole body and we're going head first towards the Grand Canyon screaming.

* * *

**What could happen next? Tune in next week for the next Power of Five. (a quick sidenote anybody figured what nines new legacy could be yet :) )**


	20. Chapter 19

**It's time for a new chapter. This one details the back story of Brutus and has a shock involved. As always every review is greatly appreciated (It helps me learn how to make my stories better :) ) Quick side note I have a new Fanfic on the heroes of Olympus series so fell free to check it out if you want! OpticFlammingo out!**

* * *

**Chapter 19 Six**

Even with all my self-control I can't stop the groan coming out of my mouth. Sam see's this and looks similar to me. Not wanting to go back to the place where so many things go wrong.

"You've got to be joking Brutus. What possible reason could you have for wanting to go back to Paradise?" I say.

"TK told me to. He said John told him about something under Zero's house." Brutus answers keeping his eyes on the road.

"Maybe it's worth a quick look Six." Ella says. I thought she was asleep on Marina's shoulder for the last half hour.

"Can't we just forget about it, just go straight to the Mog Base?" I plead.

"It's going to be a quick drive-by Six. Just to see what's there. Maybe it can give us clues to where more bases are."

"Or it could be the deranged writings of a Mog who hid as a human for the first 10 years of my life." I hear quietly from Sam. Fortunately Brutus doesn't hear and keeps driving. Since Sam found out about his Dad being Mog and never telling him, he hasn't lost his drive to find him but he's become bitterer about it.

"Any how we're not getting there tonight. I'll try to find a Motel we can stay in." Brutus continues.

"But we have no money." Marina pipes in.

"My dear Marina, that's where you're wrong, TK gave me this in case of emergency." As he says this he wiggles a platinum credit card in front of our faces. Sometimes it's weird looking at Brutus he may look older like a 30 year old and be able to smash people into dust but he has the nature of a kid who just stole his Dad's credit card.

"Brutus, how old are you?" Ella suddenly says.

"5 years old in Vat years" He says smiling at our shocked faces.

"It's different for Vat borns, our brains are designed to soak everything we need to know up. I was the runt of my batch. Everyone else was 8 foot whilst I was 6'9" he continues looking slightly annoyed.

"Why aren't you like them?" when I ask this. Brutus responds with silence and when I'm just about to give up he responds.

"I was like them. I was ready to kill all of you in the name of Setrakus Ra and I almost did. I helped kill the Cepan of number three." This is met with silence and the shock sets in. Until I finally hear Ella's small voice.

"Then what happened?"

"I realised what I had done. It wasn't a victory to take away another's life to save our own. When the survivors were going back to our base cheering something in me snapped. I killed each one and ran. Soon I met Adam on the run as well." As if on que Adam chooses that moment to start snoring and Brutus stops talking. I don't think we'll hear the end of this story.

"We're here." Brutus says suddenly. I look outside and see another Motel similar to the last one. Hopefully this one won't have the same fate. We all check into two rooms. Boys in one, girls in another. I try to get to sleep but nothing works even though my bodies tired, my brain refuses to rest. I keep thinking about how Brutus helped kill one of us and changed. Was it luck that he turned good or can Mogs be born good like Adam and Lola?

In the end I give up on sleep and decide to go for a walk. I leave a note on the door for Marina and Ella and start running. I run down the highway as fast as I can making myself invisible and soon I'm racing a Ferrari that decided to break the speed limit. I won.

I'm on my way back when I see Adam waiting outside the Motel talking to himself. I decide to sneak up on him when I suddenly hear.

"I know you want me to introduce you but they'll think I'm crazy." He says. _You are crazy_ I think to myself but I carry on listening.

"Oh I am crazy. Ha Ha One" he says sarcastically. One? Why is he talking about the first dead Loric? I finally decide to make myself visible.

He shrieks "Six what are you doing here?"

"Who are you talking to? I'll know if you're lying" As if to emphasize this, I lift him into the air using my telekinesis.

"One." He sighs.

"One is dead."

"Not in my head. She says hi by the way." I lift him upside down. How can he talk to a dead person?

"I know it may seem weird but the Mogs had me attached to this thing that allowed me to live her memories and please will you drop me. I think I might pass out." I suddenly see how red his face is and drop him. He waits a minute before he continues.

"I relived her memories for two years and when I got out the machine, well she kind of got attached."

I'm still not entirely convinced when I suddenly have an idea to prove if it's true. "Ask her what I was wearing the night of the attacks?" He thinks for a minute before he says:

"A summer dress, a red ribbon in your hair and a patterned bracelet around your wrist." It matches up.

"Wait, she also says why would I care what you were wearing?" I can't help but laugh at this. Giddy that I can speak to Number One through Adam.

"Six-"

"I won't tell anyone yet Adam."

"Thank you." And with that he hurries back to his room. I briefly see Brutus's legs hanging off the side of the bed comically and hear him snoring. Suddenly I feel instantly tired and this time I have no trouble sleeping.

I wake up to the sound of Marina gently waking me up. I try to swat her away but she dodges and laughs at me.

"I have never met such a heavy sleeper before, Six." She says. I suddenly see I'm four foot above the bed and see Ella and Marina laughing and soon I'm laughing too.

"Five minutes guys!" I hear Sam yell from the other side of the door. Soon we're all dressed and out the door. I realise I have a burn mark on my jacket from the Motel fire and make a metal note to buy a new jacket. Soon we're in the car again and driving. Sam sleeps on my shoulder and from the looks of it, didn't have a good night's sleep either.

We spend the next two hours passing time by playing eye spy or Brutus talking about the time he had accidently wondered into a crack den after he escaped the Mog custody. Apparently the crack heads were so out of it they thought he was a real life "Lizard man" and tried to pet him. We all laugh at this.

Soon I see the familiar sign of Paradise:

**WELCOME TO PARADISE, OHIO POPULATION 5,243**

I see underneath someone has written in large red letters: 'Home to Bomb Smith'. I do all I can to hold the rage down. Everywhere we go we'll always be the bad guys when we are the good guys. The FBI just got caught in the middle.

"Well Shit." I hear Brutus say. Then I see it. An FBI checkpoint looking into every car ahead of nearby and moving towards us.

* * *

**Bet you just hate my cliffhangers by now! Tune in next week for the next chapter of The Power of Five! :)**


	21. Chapter 20

**Hey guys It's time for a new chapter! This ones a bit longer because I had more time to put into it due to it being the holidays in England :) As always please leave reviews, I love to hear what you guys think or follow and favorite it (it only takes one second!) OpticFlammingo out! **

* * *

**Chapter 20 Five**

A few things I should admit to myself.

One. It turns out I get quite travel sick when Eight teleported me.

Two. Nine screams like a girl when he's afraid.

Three. In our rush to escape we may have forgotten our Chimera.

And four. I am on my way to my imminent death. Who would have thought the Mogs wouldn't kill me? Maybe I can have 'Death by Grand canyon' on my tombstone?

It's as if time slows down when we're falling. I see Eight has passed out and TK is desperately clutching his laptop closing his eyes. I am not going to die like this. I angle my body so I move to eight in the air and John has a similar idea and does the same to Sarah and TK. I use all the strength in my body to keep Eight and Nine floating slowly to the ground and feel my concentration slipping but not before Nine gets the idea and grabs Lola superman style.

I suddenly feel a pang of jealousy when I see this but not before I feel weightlessness. We're in a perfect circle floating slowly to the bottom. Each one of us holding each other up. I watch the orange rock as we descend to the bottom and see the sun start to rise. We hit the floor with a very large bump, unfortunately Eight lands on top of me and I quickly push him off and run away and vomit._ Never again_ I think to myself. I suddenly feel a pair of hands holding my hair back and have to force myself not to punch them away.

I turn around and see Sarah's hands holding my hair back, I nod a quick thanks that she seems to understand and we walk back to the others. I look around and see the rock is starting to glow orange from the sunrise. Sarah asks if I'm okay and I just nod. At least one things straight in my mind, I will never ever want flying to be one of my legacies.

I see everyone is in a circle around Eight whilst TK is checking his laptop on his knees. I know it's important but can't he put it on something smaller and less likely to break?

"Does anyone have any water?" I ask.

"No you spent the last of it pouring it on me." John says emotionless which just makes it more funny and soon we're all laughing.

"Well should I ask the obvious question here TK? How the hell did we end up falling down the Grand Canyon?" Lola asks whilst looking up at the looming rock surrounding us.

"I'm assuming when Eight was teleporting us he looked at the sky" as if to emphasize this he looks up at the sky now turning bright. We stay silent for a minute just looking in awe at the large rocks. I see Eight is passed out on the floor and move his body flat and put my hoodie under his head.

"What now?" I hear from Sarah. I've been wondering that for the last couple of minutes.

"There's a Loric stone somewhere down here. Our aim is to find it and to teleport us on to a Loric ship somewhere in the Himalayas."

"There's one problem with that plan TK. This place is 200 miles LONG!" Nine shouts the last word and it bounces of the rocks. He looks proud of himself when he hears his voice repeated. Figures he would love the sound of his own voice.

"Sorted Nine. Using my Laptop and the many books inside of it, I'm cross referencing them all to locations on earth in the Grand Canyon and using the types and formations of rock down here we should have a one mile radius to find the stone." TK says.

"Awesome let's do that." Lola says.

TK grimaces. "One problem. With all my books it should take about a day to narrow down the location."

"So what should we do till then?" I say.

"Well looking at you, you should get new clothes and maybe a shower?" I give TK the finger and he just laughs, then look down at my clothes and realise he might be right. I've got Mog ash and dust covering my clothes and hair; I then see everybody else looks just the same.

"Catch!" He says and I see a gold card in the air. Before I catch it, it floats in the air for a second then moves to Nines hand.

"Jerk." I say.

"Bimbo." He replies.

"Dork"

"Loudmouth"

We stare at each other and I start to see a smile forming on Nine's mouth and have to force my mouth from doing the same.

"Hey Lovebirds, as much as I love a teenage romance, Everybody else is climbing up." TK interrupts and points to the direction of everybody else. Nine looks around and sees everybody climbing the rock face then runs after them and walks straight up the rocks laughing. I notice Sarah is holding on to Johns back while he climbs.

"What? Aren't you coming?" I ask. I realise it's a stupid question the moment I say it. TK just starting to get control of his legs again and I'm expecting him to climb.

"Nah. I've got to make sure this laptop works and look after Eight while he sleeps."

"Alright. I'll see you in a while." I start jogging after this and get a run up the side of the rock and latch on to a nearby handhold. It's not too hard climbing the rock but it looks like the others are struggling more than me. Nine just runs up and down the wall laughing and giving pointers. I see Johns especially struggling and soon Nines got a hold of Sarah and their walking up to the top.

When we finally reach the top I notice some tourists who have strayed, see us climb the rock. I quickly run up to then and say.

"You saw nothing. You are Just tourists who are now going to find your way back to the tourist trail." I say. I see the familiar glaze go over there eyes before they turn around and walk away.

"Nice work Five" I hear Lola say.

"Thanks Lo" I answer.

We walk until we see a highway and I flag a lift for us. I 'convinced' a guy in a pickup that he would let us ride with him to the nearest Walmart. I tell him to keep driving afterwards and watch him leave. I really do love my power sometimes. We all walk in careful to keep our heads down and head straight for the clothing section. I quickly grab a pair of jeans, a red tank top and a leather jacket. Then I see the most heavenly thing possible. Someone walking outside the staffroom with wet hair.

"Hey guys you want a shower?" Everyone nods manically.

"Follow me" We walk through the doors and into the air conditioned staff room. Some people try to tell us to get out but I just tell them we're not here and they calmly comply. Soon we're all showered and I see my Loric scars again. Even when we're on the run it's impossible to forget the dead Loric due to the Mogadorians. I quickly towel off my red hair and put my clothes on and walk out the shower.

Before we leave we grab three tents and a cane for TK. The spotty employee looks surprised at the stuff we're buying and looks at the state we're in.

"So…Uh coming back from a hike then?" He says whilst beeping the items and looks nervous. I instantly realise he might have recognised us and get ready to fight.

"Something like that." I reply feeling for my dagger on the side of my waist.

"So..Um. What's your number? Maybe we can go out sometime?" He asks. I can't stop my eyebrows from shooting up when suddenly something grabs my waist and kisses me on the cheek.

"What's up Scarlett?" Nine asks. I realise that I'm going to have to go along with Nine's act.

"Oh. You have a boyfriend." The spotty employee says. I kind of feel sorry for the guy. At least no one's noticed us.

"Regrettably so. We'll just take these now" We all quickly grab the supplies and walk out. I grab Nines arm from my waist and flip him over my head. All he does is laugh. I walk away at that point and flag us another lift from another pickup. Why would he just do that to me?

When we get back to the top of our little camp below the Grand Canyon. I see Eight is pacing below, we call down to him and he grabs our stuff and teleports it and us to the bottom. When he is about to teleport me, I tell him how I only want to be teleport when I have to and he seems to understand.

"Made me feel a bit ill first time I did it as well." He says smiling before he teleports to the bottom of the basin. I climb down and notice TK is starting to hobble around with his cane. He calls us around a campfire they've set up whilst we were gone when it starts to get dark.

"So quick update. The laptops almost narrowed down the location of the Loric crystal and it should only take a couple of hours more to find." TK announces.

"What about Eights new legacy. Shouldn't that help?" I hear Sarah say. She's leaning on John's shoulder and John is smiling.

"That's the thing. I can see peoples structures like the vat born Mog's, they've got bigger bones-"

"Are you sure there just not fat?" I interrupt Eight. Everybody looks at me except Nine and Lola who are smiling. I guess the humour in this group lives and dies with me.

"Anyway I can see bodies not rocks." He continues.

"But eventually you will be able." TK says not looking away from the fire. The silence is left for a while and we all just look at the fire. After that we all head for our tents and go to sleep unfortunately the dreams find me.

_I see the New York roads and navigate them to our bunker below. I dodge the incoming Traffic until we get out of New York_

_"Don't go over the speed limit Five" TK moans. I see his legs and the amount of blood coming from them. I feel bile in my mouth and have to stop myself throwing up. I jump out of the Van and put my Pendant into the Covering hiding our bunker entrance. The familiar sound of it creaking open is reassuring. I grab TK from the Van and gently carry him below. I try to use my newfound legacy of persuasion to make him feel better but it doesn't work._

_I see Lars playing with another Chimera but as soon as Lars sees me he runs over transforming himself into a horse like creature with large ears and carries TK to our workbench._

_"Grab your chest Five. Look for a healing stone." He moans. This is my entire fault. I pick up my chest from the corner of the room and grab TK's hand and put it on it and it pops open._

_"Anything?" He moans. The blood coming from his legs is starting to slow and Lars and the other chimera are licking his legs. I don't bother to name them, they're not mine._

_"Nothing!" I shout. I rummage through my chest and nothing matches the healing stone pictures TK showed me when I was young._

_"Shhh. Grab some bandages, disinfectant and surgical tape. It's going to be okay." He says trying to comfort me but it's no good. I'm only twelve I think to myself._

_The next few hours are filled with a lot blood and a lot of bandages. TK instructs me what to do and eventually his whole legs are bandaged up. Lars carries him to his room and when they're gone I start to cry. I think of how this is all my fault and more tears follow._

I suddenly wake up and feel my face and feel the tears. I quickly wipe my face and realise I'm still in my seventeen year old body and remind myself I'm not a kid. I suddenly feel the worst hunger pains and decide to steal some food from the Grand canyon research centre I saw on our way back. I start to climb the rock slowly and suddenly feel my whole world flip.

I see Nine looking at me, holding my hand and it's strangely hot.

"What are you doing out here?" He whispers. He looks concerned which is a look I've never seen on him before.

"I'm getting some food. I'm starving" I whisper back.

"Well, I'm coming with you. Two people are better than one." I sigh and decide to let him come along. Soon we're outside the research centre and I see it has a vending machine in.

"Grab my hand." He follows my instructions and I walk him through the door.

"What are we going to do about these cameras?" I ask looking around at the CCTV cameras.

"Watch this." As he says this he walks up the wall and I see a small spark of electricity hit the camera and it goes dead.

"That's awesome. When did you find out about that?" I ask. He returns my smile and says.

"Last night." He does the same for the rest of the cameras.

I walk over to the vending machine and try to unhook a couple of chocolate bars.

"Can't you take them all?" he says in a normal voice now the cameras are down.

"No. I've got to take enough so it doesn't seem suspicious." He's silent for a moment and then catches me off guard with a question.

"You know we're more alike than you realise?"

"Really because way I hear it. You got a penthouse in Chicago and your own selection of cars." He laughs at this.

"No I mean we were both sheltered. Never got to talk to anyone."

"Didn't you say to John one time you had a girlfriend?" I ask, it's hard to hide the jealousy from my voice. I regret it as soon as it's said and see he instantly looks sad.

"Had. She was killed by Mogs" I instantly feel bad for feeling jealous of this girl.

"Well, this will cheer you up." I say and I throw a snickers bar at his face. I can't stop myself laughing at his face and soon he's doing the same. Then suddenly he kisses me. I kiss him back and am surprised by how warm his lips are, before I can think about this further he pulls away. I wonder if I've done something wrong. He sees my face and quickly says.

"No No No! It's not you. Mogs." Suddenly I look outside and see them. A small army with guns. I grab Nines hand and run back to camp hoping the Mogs haven't found and killed everybody else yet. 


	22. UPDATE!

Hey guys OpticFlammingo here with a quick update. Don't worry **I** **will continue with The Power of Five** so if you enjoy my story keep reading and reviewing! :) I'd just like to say now I have read the search for Sam so that makes my story no longer Canon :( But now the real Update! I will be creating a new Fanfic continuing on the story which will now be canon compliant and it will be called The Fall of Five! I'm going to release the first chapter in the next few days and I hope you'll all take the time to look at it and Review!

Also a special thank you to ** . . .Five **, **Lucky Number 9**, **aBrokenJar**, **SugarQueen LL **and **Lucy (guest)**. All of your reviews have been awesome and have encouraged me to carry on writing for The Power of Five!


	23. Chapter 21

**Told you I'd continue! Please leave your thoughts on this latest chapter as reviews or if you like it enough Follow of Favorite it! Thanks! Opticflammigo out! (P.S I've got a new fanfic called the fall of five, it would mean a lot if you gave it a quick look!)**

* * *

**Chapter 21 Sam**

I thump my head back and forth on the back of the chair cursing my luck. Brutus turns us around and moves the car outside of range of the checkpoint and stops the car.

"Okay good news and bad news guys. Good news is that I can probably get us through this by claiming I'm on the Mogadorians side.

"And the bad news?" Ella asks.

"We may have to wait until there are less people around until I can go out. You know 7ft and ghostly pale. Might be more than a bit suspicious." Brutus replies.

"Are there walkie-talkies in here Brutus?" Six asks suddenly. Brutus looks around in the glove compartment and finds pair.

"What are you planning on doing?" he asks as he cautiously passes them over to Six.

"Me, Sam and Marina can go out without being seen. We go to Sam's dad's underground base and find whatever's there and get out of there with no one seeing us. You and Adam look after Ella and the chimera and when we call you via walkie-talkie you come and pick us up." Six says rapidly.

Brutus sighs and nods his head. "On one condition though if you run into any trouble that you can't handle you call me and I'll be there within minutes." We nod our heads in agreement and get out the car. Six places her hand in Marina's and they instantly turn invisible. It takes me a moment to blend my skin into the background. The most I can figure about this power is that with my Mog blood being suited to blend in cities it somehow became amplified when the Mogs drugged me into my 'Zero' state. I always wondered why I seemed to be near invisible in Paradise high.

We take the walk to my house and stay off the main track and instead go through peoples gardens until we come across mine. The garden is still trashed from when we returned the first time and my house looks deserted. My mom must have left. It sends a pang of guilt through my stomach not being able to see her and explain why I'm currently one of the FBI's most wanted.

I see the familiar well and put in my birthdate matching with the Loric numbers and it creaks open. We crawl down the tunnel slowly until I slip on a step and fall to the floor.

"You alright?" Marina asks from the top of the ladder.

"Fine." I answer. I finally get a good look at this place; it's a bit like an underground office except there are papers thrown everywhere. I jump back when I see the seven foot skeleton and stare at its face. It doesn't look Loric, it looks almost like a Mogadorian soldier.

"This better be worth it Sam" I hear Six say as she jumps the last couple steps of the ladder. I pick myself up and look at her. She seems almost jumpy to be back in here, granted the 7ft skeleton doesn't help.

"So what are we looking for" Marina says as she climbs down the last step. She suddenly sees a skeleton and yelps.

_"Joder un esequeleto!"_ she shouts then covers her mouth looking shocked at her language. I signal for her to be quiet, a Mog coming in here is the last thing we need.

"So what are we looking for?" Marina whispers.

"Anything that looks important." I reply. Marina looks annoyed at this, guess she doesn't like vague answers. We all start looking through papers in separate corners, all I come across are papers detailing the time of when the Loric and the Mogadorians came to earth. They all are at the same time to the biggest natural disasters on earth. I keep looking through the papers looking for anything that could show me where more bases or my dad could be.

"Hey Sam." Marina calls. "I think I've found something."

I walk over to her and see a large folder labelled SR. I look through the pages of the folder with Marina at my side, Six continues to look in her corner. It has pages and pages of gene pictures in labelling faults comparing it to human DNA and something called an SR gene.

"What the hell is an SR gene?" I whisper to myself. I continue to look through the dusty pages and wonder what my dad meant. Marina suddenly slaps her hand across a page and points slowly. I see the picture and realise it's a skeleton of a Mogadorian.

"This is about Mogadorian weaknesses, if we can use this on Setrakus Ra" Marina starts.

"Then the war will be over. We can go home." Six cocludes. The room is silent for a moment letting this new piece of information sink in.

"I'll get Brutus to bring the car round. We can leave and get to the base he mentioned." Marina says. She takes the walkie-talkie of her waist and starts calling in to Brutus. I'm left staring at Six.

"We should tell John and the others about this." I say smiling, giddy at the fact we've found Mogadorians weakness but also mine. I look at my body and wonder if I was hit in a certain place would it would kill me?

"Yeah it-"Six is interrupted by a loud clanging. We all look up slowly and see the dust fall. Suddenly I'm struck by how easy it was to get in here. No guards, No security, but leave us in a small hole and kill us off with a bomb would be the easiest option to take out two Garde.

"Brutus get here fast!" Marina shouts.

"On my way" I hear Brutus's voice from the walkie-talkie. Another clang and the well shakes.

"Get ready to fight!" Six shouts. I take out my swords and try to remember how I used them when the Mogs made me into Zero. Suddenly a wave of pain hits my head and I double over. Marina moves next to me but I signal I'm fine.

I hear voices coming from up top and recognise them as Mogadorian. Instantaneously the well top hits the ground and I see the shadows of Mogadorians looking down at us smiling viciously. I grab the folder from the desk and see Six launch her way up the ladder. Marina follows after her and I take one last look at the Skeleton before climbing up the steps into the sunlight.

Six is fighting using her elemental manipulation to change the rapidly setting sunlight into dark rain, four Mogadorians are launched against my house and bricks fall off before they become ash. Marina has her knife and is slashing any Mog that gets close. There looks to be about forty Mogs and animals. Suddenly I'm launched off my feet and onto a ground; a dark furred animal with sulphuric breath tries to eat to my face. Then it's launched off me.

Marina runs over and we have our backs to each other, protecting one another.

"You owe me one." She shouts, she then lunges forward and slices a Mogs throat.

"More than one." I shout back. Soon the Mogs have circled us and we are desperately trying to fight them off but there are too many. Six has disappeared somewhere and we are looking for some indication she's still around and not wounded.

Without warning Nine's car crashes through my garden fence and takes down Six Mogs. Brutus hops out the car with Ella and Adam and is throwing nearby Mogs into the trees at the end of my garden. I swear Brutus might have the worst road rage I have ever seen. The Mogs have seen the number change now and are starting to flee. Six appears and any Mog that comes her way is thrown back and I stab them with my duel swords.

"YES!" Brutus shouts. "We will take back Lorien" I smile at this and cheer back to Brutus but he loses his smile. It's as if the world has gone in slow motion. I hear a sickening slice. Brutus's body has become rigid and he looks down at the glowing green sword that has just gone through his stomach before he collapses to the ground.

* * *

**So what did you think? Tune in next time for the Power of Five!**


	24. Chapter 22

**Time for a new chapter of the Power of Five. This next week is going to be hard for me to update because I have Exams :( So I made a slightly longer chapter for you all! Anyway boring stuff over, thanks for the excellent reviews so far and don't hesitate to Review, Favorite or Follow The Power of Five!**

* * *

**Chapter 22 John**

_"You think you've won don't you?" I hear Setrakus Ra's voice say from the darkness. I try to shine my Lumen but it doesn't work._

_"We have! The Garde are together!" I shout. An evil laugh comes from the darkness reminding me of someone, I just can't remember who._

_"No." his voice says next to my ear. I turn around and try to grab him but like the wind he's gone and starts laughing. I run towards the laughter and the darkness gradually becomes light. I see the figure of Setrakus Ra and jump towards him ready to attack. Time slows and I feel myself slammed to the ground. The laughing continues over his shadowed face._

_"Come closer where I can see you!" I shout angrily. His head comes closer and the laughter continues. I get ready to strike his face but am frozen in shock. He has the face of Sam with Setrakus Ra's purple scar around his neck and Sam's red eye and jagged scar down his cheek. His laughter continues as I feel his giant hands close around my throat._

I wake up clutching my throat. I look around my tent and see Eight is sleeping peacefully holding onto something Marina gave him at Five's bunker. Nine's gone. I choose not to worry because chances are he's with Five and she's the last person he'll want to piss off after Six. I get out of the tent and take in the night air; it's cool and reminds me of autumn in Paradise. Suddenly I feel something in my hand and see its Sarah. She looks up at the stars, ignoring me.

"Bad dreams?" she asks.

"Yeah." The silence is broken by my curiosity and questions about the dream I just had.

"When we were in the Mog base fighting Sam, Were you aiming to kill him?" I ask. Sarah doesn't answer and I immediately feel horrible for asking her this. She turns to me with tears in her eyes and buries her head into my shoulder and starts to cry.

"Yes. I couldn't let him kill you." I hear her whisper between breaths. I hug her back and we are left like that until she pulls away.

"Look John" she says and points towards the sky. All I see are a triangle of geese, but then I hear their voices in my head. _Where's Five?_ I hear, I assume its Lars and he suddenly flies out of the V formation and dives into the darkness. Burnie Kosar lands nimbly onto the ground and the rest of Chimera follow suit.

_You left without us you jerk._ He says. I laugh and rub him along his back. Sarah plays with the rest of the chimera tickling a larger ones chin.

Without notice I see Lars running towards us with Five and Nine running behind him. Five jumps the cliff and I see Lars transform himself into a large winged creature catching her. Nine watches in disbelief for a second and starts running down the cliff.

"Why is your face so red?" I ask playfully wondering what her and Nine have been up to.

"Mogs! They've found us! We need to go now." She says urgently. _How do they keep finding us?_ I think. Five runs inside of the tents waking everybody up by clapping. TK hobbles out on the walking stick Five bought him. Lola has her curved knife out and her jet black hair ruffled up.

"Five, you know I hate mornings." She says rubbing her eyes. Five mentions Mogadorians and I see her back go rigid. TK pats her on the shoulder and stands next to his laptop and stares at it.

"So?" Five asks.

"We have a half a mile radius to the stone." TK says calmly. Sometimes he reminds me of Henri and the way he can keep calm in dangerous situations. I can only hope he doesn't have the same fate. Nine runs to my side looking puffed out.

"Why couldn't I get a ride on the chimera?"

"Lars says you're too heavy." Five replies. Nine looks narrows his eyes at Lars and I hear his thought. Something along the lines of _No you weren't._ I suddenly hear a shot ring out and look up. The Mogs are on top of the canyon and climbing down.

"Split up into groups! Stay together and find the rock." TK announces and then hobbles towards into the canyon with Eight. I go with Nine and the girls go together. As the girls go off together I briefly catch Five and Nine looking at each other. I jog forward and look around the area for the rock and Nine follows behind. He starts lifting some other rocks and throws them away enthusiastically. looking for the Loric stone TK described.

"Quieten it down, Mogs could be around every corner looking for us" I whisper.

"I can't help it. I'm happy." Nine says looking into a small dip in the earth.

"What do you think the girls saying about us now?" He asks suddenly.

"I don't know, how about 'I hope Nine's helping his good old friend John find the Loric stone so we can all get to our ships.'" I say sarcastically. Nine just keeps smiling which annoys me even more. Suddenly a scream rings out. Nine and I look at each other and run to the source.

I see Sarah with a knife to her throat. Lola and Five have gone missing, I instantly hate them for leaving her. The Mog sees us and smiles.

"One more step and the bitch gets cut!" He shouts. He keeps looking for backup but none seems to come. I want to use my telekinesis to yank the blade away but I can't risk it cutting Sarah.

The Mog starts backing away. "Come with me or she's dead." He then makes a cut throat gesture. I consider blinding him quickly with my Lumen but before I get the chance a shadow jumps to the ground. I instantly think it's Five but I see a familiar curved knife.

The figure stabs the Mog in the ankle and Sarah elbows him to the solar plexus. The shadowed figure grabs the Mogs head back and stabs it viciously in the throat repeatedly. I shine my lumen over the figure and see its Lola. The Mog turns to dust in her hands.

"Guess you'd never expect the day when a Mog saves a human." She says quietly. I nod a thank you and instantly feel Sarah's weight in my arms. I rub her hair gently and look for Five. Eight teleports next to me with TK holding his cane.

"What just happened?" He asks.

"Five and Lola left Sarah alone and a Mog got her." I say ready to punch five.

"Guys I found the stone!" I hear Fives voice yell. I look up and see her hanging onto a ledge with a glowing blue stone in one hand. I use my telekinesis to drag her down onto the floor.

"What's your problem?" She asks struggling to stand up.

"You. You left Sarah alone to fend for herself in a canyon full of Mogs. You selfish-"I'm cut off and feel my feet swept from beneath me. I push Sarah away and land awkwardly on the floor; I feel a hand pushing down on my face stopping me from getting up.

"We couldn't take a human up to the stone, in case you haven't noticed she isn't like us. She's not indestructible but you can be damn sure you're not either; I'll make sure of it. If you want to bring your girlfriend along next time teach her how to defend herself." Five says keeping pressure on my face. As much as I hate it, Five's right, Sarah isn't indestructible and needs to know how to fight for herself.

"That's enough you two." TK says pulling Five off me. Eight gives me a hand up. Burnie Kosar and the rest of the chimera latch onto me and the other Garde whilst TK instructs us to put our hands on the stone with Eight. He holds onto as many Chests as he can.

"Oh crap, not teleporting again." I hear Five say. I can't help but imagining her vomiting again and I smile at the image.

"Hopefully this should get us all to the Loric ship" Eight says.

"Hopefully?" Lola says before Eight teleports. I feel my whole body tugging in every imaginable direction and feel myself falling. The cold metal floor breaks my fall.

I look around the room and instantly I'm overcome with déjà vu. I see snowed up windows and toys littered around the place.

"Everybody okay?" I hear TK say. We all reply except for Five, I hear her scream.

"My foot! My foot!" she yells. We run over to her and see one of her feet is missing. Nine's immediately at her side, but just as he does she starts laughing manically.

"You should have seen your faces!" she laughs. She pulls her foot from the other side of the wall and I'm reminded that she can pass through solid objects. She's now rolling along the floor giggling.

"You had the best reaction by far, Sparky" she says. I wonder why she's no longer calling Nine Bambi. Nine just looks a mix between pissed off and relieved. Five stands up and brushes her leather jacket down looking happy with her prank.

"So, what is this place then TK?" Eight asks trying to change the subject. Five is now looking around at the toys on the floor whilst we circle TK.

"This is your Loric ship, just not the one I wanted. This is the one that took you here." I look around the room and suddenly everything seems familiar except for the small gem standing on a podium in the middle of the room. I see Five has picked up a small doll and put it in her pocket. I see her eyes briefly and see they have tears in them. I think about comforting her but she looks as if she wants to be left alone.

"What's that?" Sarah says pointing out the gem. Sarah walks over to it and looks curiously at it.

"This looks familiar." She says, moving her head to look at it at different angles.

TK answers. "You've probably seen it in one of my books, just don't-" Sarah puts her hand on the gem and it glows brightly and makes a slight humming.

"Touch it." TK sighs. Sarah tries to remove her hand but it seems stuck. She pulls with her hand with what looks like all her might. Eight suddenly doubles over and rubs his eyes; he nods at me to ignore him. I guess he's just getting used to his new legacy of X-ray vision.

"I'll help you." I say but before I get to her Five intervenes.

"I'll help her; you might want to see to Eight." She gestures to Eight rubbing his eyes looking in pain. I start to walk over to Eight but suddenly I hear a large zapping. I spin around and see a large ball of green light between Five and Sarah. I only have time to see their shocked faces before I see them slammed against opposite sides of the room and slide onto the ground.

Lola runs over to Sarah but suddenly she's stopped in her tracks, mid run. I see Eight using his telekinesis to stop her.

"What are you doing?!" I shout in anger. Eight looks angry at Lola with his knife out.

"She has a tracker inside her. That's how the Mogs have been finding us all this time."

* * *

**I really do love cliffhangers :D So what do you think? Is Lola a traitor and are Sarah and Five alright? Tune in next time for another Chapter of The Power of Five! **


	25. Chapter 23

**Hey it's a new chapter of the Power of Five with Marina's POV. I hope you enjoy it as much as i enjoy writing it for you all! Please don't hesitate to Review, Favorite or follow or even PM me if you have any questions about upcoming chapters! Opticflammingo Out! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 23 Marina**

I throw my knife as hard as I can into the Mog's kneecaps. I want him to suffer for what he's done to Brutus. The Mog screams in agony, I look around and see only a few Mogadorians remain. Before I can get to the Mog who stabbed Brutus he crumples to black ash. Six appears behind him with a knife in her hands. I notice her side is bleeding heavily and she clutches it, I try to run to her but she disappears again. The dark rain continues and I start to see a face form in the clouds.

Sam has run to Brutus's side and is trying to stop the bleeding by pushing down on his stomach. A Mog charges at me and swipes his sword. I duck and stab him in the kneecap, I army roll behind him and stab him in the back. The more Mogs that charge at me, the more that get killed. Swipe, jab, dodge, slice throat. The anger consumes me and I'm filled with every horrible thing that has happened to me. Being trapped in an orphanage, Hector dying, Adelina dying, Crayton dying and Lorien being destroyed.

I feel tears cover my cheeks and my vision becomes blurred. I spin my head around looking for more Mogs and realise there are none. Just piles of ash. Sam is with Six by Brutus's side. I run over to them and kneel on the floor. I put my hands over his wound but he grabs my hand.

"Stop, you can't heal me. You'll just hurt me." He erupts into a round of coughing and blood trickles out his mouth. I don't move my hands but feel nothing, no icy sensation, nothing. The rain continues, more natural than Six this time.

"It's going to be fine Brutus." Six pleads. I feel my tears roll down my face and see Sam's face is the same. Six looks teary but keeps control of herself.

"Guess you'd never thought you'd cry over a Mog." Brutus laughs but is followed by spluttering and his head starts to struggle to stay up. Adam and Ella are watching from a distance, he holds her hand.

"Yeah funny how things work out." I choke out. He smiles and I rub the blood off his mouth using the corner of my shirt. The rain turns lighter and I feel it run down my shirt.

"Promise me something." He says quietly.

"What?" Six asks. I see a tear run down her cheek.

"Not all Mogs are bad, make sure you know your enemy's from your friends." He coughs, the blood is now pouring out. Sam continues to cry and holds Brutus's giant hand. I feel his pulse get slower and slower. He looks at me and smiles one last time. His hand feels lighter and I look down and see it turn to ash. This follows through the rest of his body and soon we're kneeling over ash. The rain stops completely.

I stand up and walk to the car and look for something to put his ashes in. I see a small plastic pouch and pick it up from the dashboard and walk back to Brutus's ashes. Adam and Ella walk with me. Sam is in the same position as before with Six holding his shoulders. Ella starts crying and Adam holds her trying to keep the tears in himself. I crouch down by Sam and gently pick up the ashes he does nothing to stop me and stares at the spot where Brutus died.

"He's coming to Lorien with us." I say slowly. I wish the other Garde were here, especially Eight to see how Brutus died saving us.

"He'd like that." Sam says quietly. I hear sirens in the distance.

"Sam I know it hurts but we have to leave now." I say gently rubbing his shoulder. He picks himself up with Six's help and takes one last look at his house and the well. Soggy papers are lining the ground and blowing in the wind. Guess the Mog's knew about Malcolm's well. We jog to the car and Sam drives with Six in shotgun. His eyes don't leave the road as we leave Paradise, Ohio.

I put my hand on Six's side and the blood starts to slow down. Her white top is stained with blood but that's the least of our worries. We need to get to the Mog base and free Sam's dad and anybody else in there.

The sky darkens and I hear Ella cry, I wrap my arms around her and let her cry into my shoulder until she falls asleep.

Losing Brutus was like losing an anchor. I think of all the stories he told us when we were in Five's base and how he changed sides. I start to try and take his advice to heart. If he can be good what's stopping other Mogs changing sides. I feel myself get drowsy and fall asleep on Ella's head.

XXX

_I dream of Adelina. I see her in her nuns outfit in my old room at the orphanage. She spins around in it and smiles._

_"So what do you think?" She says._

_"You look silly Emmalina."_

_"Adelina" She corrects. I remember she changed her name when we got here._

_"How long are we going to stay here?" I ask curiously._

_"Only a few months, Marina. When we get back on are feet again we'll be gone and looking for the other Garde." She spins again in her Nuns outfit and I laugh. She laughs back and lifts me into the air and spins me. I don't stop laughing until I get stiches. I suddenly hear the morning bell. Adelina smiles at me one last time and I watch her leave._

_Her body then turns to ash. I try to scream but my voice doesn't work. The ash clumps together and forms a new shape. It grows and grows until I see a laughing Setrakus Ra above me. I curl up on the ground and cover my ears and try to block out the laughing._

XXX

I jerk my head up and realise I'm back in the car. Ella moans and moves to a comfier position and falls back to sleep.

"You okay?" Sam asks.

"I'll be fine. What about you?" I ask cautiously.

"How do you think I'm doing? Brutus is dead and my father is captured probably dead or being tortured." He says coldly. I stay quiet and don't know how to respond luckily Sam responds for me.

"Sorry I shouldn't have said that." He apologises. I nod back at him.

"It's alright. It's hard on all of us losing…" I don't finish the sentence and remember Brutus dying all over again. Adam mumbles in his sleep.

"He's always talking in his sleep; he did that whilst we were in prison together." Sam says suddenly.

"Oh yeah, what sort of stuff did he say?"

"It was always really weird things like saying 'no, not the kittens'" I laugh at this.

"So you think the Mog's super-secret weakness are kittens?" I say.

"Yeah we could just go marching in with an army of kittens and puppies." He laughs. We start cracking up and it feels nice. Soon everyone else wakes and looks at us confused.

"Throw the kitten bomb!" I shout to Sam. He doesn't stop laughing and soon everyone's nervously laughing at us. Suddenly Sam's face goes emotionless.

"What?" Six asks. I look outside the window and see abandoned cars down a narrow wooded path. The sun rises across the road and I start to smell sulphur. I suddenly see a dead rotting bear and Sam stops the car. I gag and hold my chimera close to me. Ella's swarm around her in a little nest.

"We're here."


	26. Chapter 24

**New chapter! Remember to Review, Favorite or Follow if you enjoy. (also got some nice NineXFive stuff in this chapter!) Opticflammingo out! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 24 Nine**

I run past Eight, ignoring the fact that Lola might be a traitor. I see her slumped against the wall and a small doll on the floor that fell out of Five's pocket. I lift her chin up and see she's dazed, probably concussed.

"Five! Five! Can you hear me?" I ask half shouting, she seems to recognise her name and briefly looks at me and mumbles something. I move closer and try to hear.

"You're a jerk, Sparky." She says in her usual condescending tone. I'm overcome with the urge to kiss her again but before I can TK starts to talk. John runs over to Sarah and lifts her up, she isn't as badly bruised up as I thought, in fact she seems more awake than ever.

"Lola." TK says shocked. She looks at him hurt. Eight walks up to her and puts his knife to her throat. She breathes rapidly and tries to move but his telekinesis stops her.

"I'm not a spy, please you have to believe Me." she says tears in her eyes. Five looks up to her with hate.

"How could you?" she stands up and I help her to her feet, she stumbles over to Lola and leans on Eight. Jealousy rises up in my chest. TK looks at Lola sadly; I can't believe she would do this to us. She's always seemed good for a bad guy if that makes sense.

"Let her go Eight, I'll handle her." Five says eyes not moving from her. Lola drops from Eights telekinesis. She stands scared. I notice Sarah is looking at her hands suspiciously while John hugs her. The rock that flew them back has now gone transparent and I'm tempted to see what it felt like when it blasted them back.

"Get on the ground, hands to head. Now." Five says. Lola does nothing but tremble, Five starts to look scared.

"Get on the ground." She says again. Lola does nothing again.

"TK you have to believe me, They put a tracker in-" She is cut off by Five. BK starts to growl and I feel my chimera in my pocket shuffle. _She was nice to me_ I hear her say. I always thought I'd have a boy chimera but as it turns out Storm can be quite vicious at least more than the other chimera.

"Get on the ground!" she shouts. Five looks scared and I wonder why her persuasion won't work.

"They put a tracker in me when I was captured, if you don't believe me, cut it out wherever it is." Lola cries. Tears start to fall down her face and onto the floor, I see Eight's expression has gotten softer but it still has a hard edge to it.

Suddenly a scream rings out; I whip my head round and look for the source. We all gawk at the sight; Sarah's hand has gone through Johns shoulder although he doesn't look pained just scared. She yanks the hand out and stares at it.

"No." Five whispers. She storms up to Sarah and grabs her hand and looks at it. She tries to hold it but her hand goes through. TK follows her cane in hand and inspects the hand. I'm surprised he's gotten so good at walking so quickly, soon he won't need the cane at all.

"Oh no." he says quietly.

"What?" Lola asks keeping her distance.

"That rock is called a Detar." He pronounces the word like Day-tar and continues to look at Sarah's hand.

"So?" Five asks impatiently.

"It was designed as a detention device by the Loric, it kind of takes your legacies away for an hour or two and somebody else takes it, a bit like a semi-permanent Xitharus." He says looking at Five, he tries to put a hand on her shoulder but she pulls away.

"So I have Five's legacies for a couple of hours." Sarah asks scared.

"Some of them, she might have one left if she's lucky. Listen you're going to have to take it easy. Your body isn't designed to take that power, when Five's legacies return; you're going to burn out…probably." TK replies looking at her with caution.

"So if I said 'sit down' it would-"she is cut out by Five slumping towards the floor. She looks at Sarah with hate.

"So this is what _normal _feels like." She shivers after she says 'Normal' like it's a disease. I pick up the doll that fell out her pocket and shove it in my hoodie and try to help her up.

"Stop! Stop! Stop! If you try to force me up it's only going to end badly, trust me." I take my hands off her.

"Blondie, you don't know how to control this legacy, so be _very careful_ about what you say. If you say the wrong thing, it could hurt me a lot. I know. I've seen Mogadorians try to break my legacy, it usually ends with them going insane or worse." She says calmly. I'd never thought saying the wrong thing could be dangerous but I guess Five is living proof. Five whispers something into Sarah's ear. She takes a deep breath and says,

"Stand up slowly." Sarah croaks out. Five does as she's told and brushes herself down.

"Now about Lola." Eight says.

"She's innocent." TK says firmly. Lola looks relieved and puts her hand over her mouth.

"But you're staying with me closely until we can be sure. We need to look around this ship; we're looking for anything we left behind. Split into groups" He concludes. We do as we're told. TK, Lola and Eight are together, so are John and Sarah. That leaves me with Five which I smile at. We start moving looking in different areas of the ship and Five and I get stuck in the basement.

I look around the dark room, it's small and dome shaped littered with food rations and instructions on how to communicate on earth. I put my hand in my pocket and feel the small doll and take it out my pocket. It's got small button eyes and brown hair. I look closer and see a scribbled out name used to be on it. I look closer and try to decipher it but before I can it's snatched from my fingers.

"That's mine." Five looks at the doll sadly.

"It might have your name on. Don't you want to know?" I ask curious why she wouldn't want to know her Loric name.

"I remember my old name, yours too." She says matter of factly. I'm blown out of the water with this new information.

"What was my name?" I ask. She shakes her head from side to side. I start to get angry; she has no right to not tell me my name.

"Why won't you tell me my name? It's my name I deserve-"my anger is cut off by a kiss. It's a desperate kiss and we hold each other as close as possible, I put my hand on her cheek and she pulls me closer. She then suddenly moves away but continues to hold my hand.

"Your name was Elec on Lorien." She says slowly.

"Elec?" I say shocked at the name and the kiss. She lets go of my hand and now looks at the walls behind us.

"Yeah. I think it means defender of something." She says now knocking on the walls. I ignore the knocking and ask more.

"So what's your name?" she stops knocking against the walls.

"That doesn't matter now."

"Why not?"

"Because I am number Five. I can't get attached to names, its better I stay Five for now." She stares at the wall for a moment and then punches it. I hear a hollow thunk before Five starts cursing.

"Fuck! That hurt like a bitch! I hate being human!" she shouts. I see the wall she tried to punch and stare at it. I try Five's tactic and punch through the weak metal. I laugh at how easy it is for me to break through.

"Still haven't got your powers back then?" I ask smiling.

"What do you think Sparky?" she says sarcastically. I'm hit by a wave of warm air and I sneeze at the dust coming from the room.

"We could sure do with a flashlight." I say looking at Five.

"I hope this works." She puts her hand out and the light beams from it.

"What do you know; I have Loriens most useless legacy left." I start to laugh at her situation.

"You're the human flashlight." I say between laughs. She turns her lumen towards me and starts flashing it in my eyes.

"Ladies first." She says with mock politeness. I step into the small room and she lights it up. Everything is covered in dust but right in the centre is a small green stone no bigger than a iPod. I put my hand out to grab it but am stopped by Five's hand.

"Let's not have a repeat of what happened to me, hmm." I nod at her and want to kiss her again badly but am stopped by her speaking.

"I'll go tell TK about this, you wait here. See if there's anything more around here that we can use." She starts to leave and I regret not kissing her again but before it becomes too much she turns around and kisses me on the cheek.

"Try not to get yourself killed, Sparky." She says smiling. I know she's patronising me but I can't stop a smile forming on my lips. I listen for her leaving but suddenly I hear her footsteps stop.

"What the- No!" she screams and is cut off by something. I leave the small green stone and make a mental note to come back for it. I run as fast as I can through the ship looking for Five. Storm jumps out of my pocket and searches in an opposite direction. I hear a struggle and run in that direction, I turn a corner and see the rest of the Garde surrounded staring at Five.

She's got a metal scratched casing around her mouth and is struggling against one of the biggest Mogadorians I've ever seen. He produces a very large knife which is glowing orange and puts it to her throat.

"Now here's how it's all going to go down…"

* * *

**Return of the cliffhangers! What could happen? Tune in next time for the Power of Five!**


	27. Chapter 25

**Hey guys it's time for a new chapter! if you enjoy this please Review, Favorite or Follow! OpticFlammingo out!**

* * *

**Chapter 25 Six**

I look through the trees at the hidden base. We ditched the car and left our chests with it when we saw the dead bear and realised it got too close to the base. Sam, Marina, Adam and Ella are at my side, I almost imagine Brutus being with us. He is in a sense; Marina put his ashes in a bag and keeps him in her chest in the car.

"So how are we going to do this? Mercenary or stealth?" I whisper. I try to make it clear that I want to fight as many Mogs as possible after what they did to Brutus. I stare at the small entrance and look for cameras and spot one in the top right corner.

"Stealth will work better. Less Mogs to worry about that way." Sam whispers back. I curse my luck. Adam looks at the base curiously and rubs his head.

"I've got an idea. Wait for my signal." Adam says suddenly. He runs out in front of the metal door and starts waving his hands.

"Hey Dad! Get out here and fight me or are you too cowardly you bastard!" He shouts. I expect him to be shot immediately by a turret or be slaughtered by Pikens but instead the doors open and Adam is surrounded by Mog soldiers. In the centre there is one smaller than the rest but is obviously in a power position by the way he holds itself. Medals decorate his side and there's a large sword on his side. It looks almost identical to Sam's except slightly longer and glowing a faint yellow.

"Hello son, Ivan's missed you." He says cruelly. Adam looks at him with disgust. His father puts handcuffs around him and then kicks him into the dirt and laughs.

"You're not your brother. You're nothing but a traitor." He begins to circle Adam and gets his sword out. I'm about to jump out of the bushes and attack but feel myself be held back.

"Wait for his signal." Sam whispers. He gets his twin blades out slowly and I remember the picture on TK's hidden Loric wall. It was a picture of a figure with two black swords bleeding out; Sam is the only one with two twin black swords. My brain jumps to Eight, he was stabbed and saved, maybe Sam could be saved as well.

"You know the best thing about being a traitor, dad?" Adam whispers. His father bends down to his head.

"What?"

"You get to meet new people!" Adam head-butts his dad in the nose, before he can strike back I run out and throw him in the air using my telekinesis. The other Mog soldiers begin to charge but are met with Sam, Marina and Ella running out of the bushes. I turn myself invisible and sneak behind the soldiers. They start to slash manically at Marina but are met with her rolling beneath them and slashing their knee caps then Ella jumps and slashes their throats. She looks shocked for a moment but then continues to fight. Our chimera's launch themselves at Mogs throats and quickly kill them. Mine has turned into a large winged creature and claws at their throats and eyes.

Adam's dad lands hard on the ground and attempts to crawl towards a walkie-talkie. I storm up to him and pick him up by the scruff of his neck; he grabs his sword and plunges it towards my heart. At the last second I see a large boot kick it out of his hand. I look up and see Adam, his arms still behind his back in cuffs. I spin him around and snap the cuffs in one swift motion.

He grabs his father's sword and I expect him to slice it down, instead he uses the butt of the black sword and smashes it towards his temple. His father collapses onto the ground and starts to drool.

"Jerk." He then runs off and takes care of the remaining Mogadorian soldiers. Soon we're surrounded by piles of ash and are breathing heavily.

"So much for stealth." Marina utters.

"Every Mogadorian base has every type of surveillance equipment out there. I figured it was best to make a bold statement. Now follow me!" Adam waves his hand forward. I look back at his father and wonder why he didn't kill him; he told me that his father killed Three when we were in the Five's base and even I wanted to kill him out of revenge. Then I think of Brutus's last words '_Not all Mogs are bad, make sure you know your enemy's from your friends.'_

We leave the chimeras outside the base protecting the car with our chests inside. The base is filled with dead animals that got too close to escaping, Ella starts to gag and I push her forward. Waiting will just make it worse. The grey brick walls are different to the base which was my home for Six months; this one feels more high tech and colder. We pass a room filled with overgrown plants with a massive out of order sign covering it. Suddenly an alarm starts to wail.

"Shit!" I shout. I look around for oncoming Mogadorians and see none, instead four turrets fall out of the wall aimed for us.

"Run!" Sam shouts, we scatter into different directions covering our heads, I summon all the energy I have into causing a miniature storm out of the air. I aim it towards one of the turrets and a small lightning strike hits it followed by a loud banging and a flash. The turret sets on fire. Marina is sticking her hands out and one of the turrets starts to compress. It tries to fight the energy pressing down on it but it soon goes dead.

Suddenly I hear a howl and see Sam clutch his arm and hit the ground; all of a sudden the other two turrets go dead and stop firing. I run over to him and look at his arm. It's covered in blood and is flowing out of him. Suddenly I remember the Loric wall again and it's prophesy. Marina jumps to his side and grabs his arm, Sam starts to scream. I hear a deep laughing behind me and see two Mogadorian soldiers holding a gun to my back.

"I will bring pride to the M-"He is interrupted by two gunshots, he looks stunned for a second and then crumples to the ground to ash. The other one spins around but turns to ash as well. I look behind them and see a skinny man in a white lab coat. I see a half open door he must have come through, it's filled with a bright light.

"Dad!" Sam shouts. Malcolm Goode looks at the turrets suspiciously. Sam jumps up his arm still bleeding and hugs his dad. It would almost be sweet if not for the wailing and the shouts of distant Mogadorian soldiers.

"Get out of here now, Sam. The turrets are disabled for now; I was hoping I wouldn't shoot you." Malcolm says suddenly. Sam moves away confused.

"You shot me?"

Malcolm sighs. "It was an accident, a scare tactic. It's dangerous here. I've made things that will kill you given the chance. Leave now." Made things? What does he mean by that?

"Not without you. I'm getting you out of here and anyone else in here. "Sam says stubbornly.

"What have you made?" I ask fearful for the answer. Only now I am realising that he works for the Mogadorians. Malcolm looks at me with regret and sadness in his eyes, and then looks back to Sam.

"Leave here now Sam." Malcolm repeats again.

"What are you hiding?" Sam brushes past his father with surprising strength and looks into the door where he came from; his mouth almost drops to the floor. Ella and I run to him and peer inside the door.

Ten identical clones of Sam in tubes of a murky brown liquid. Beneath each one is labelled a different number going up to Ten.

"Why do you think you were called experiment Zero?" Malcolm sadly says.

* * *

**Tune in next week for The Power of Five!**


	28. Chapter 26

**Hi guys! Thank you for all of the encouraging reviews so far, they have all been awesome as per usual. These will be the final few chapters of The Power of Five before I wrap it up. If you've liked this story, feel free to check out my other Lorien legacies fanfic that is more canon compliant called The Fall of Five. Anyway boring Authors note over, I hope you enjoy this chapter of The Power of Five and don't forget to Review, Favorite or Follow if you enjoy it! Opticflammingo out! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 26 Five**

Believe it or not my first thought when the Mogadorians captured me was not 'Oh no! I have now been muzzled and captured with a knife to my throat'. It was instead 'I'm going to need a tetanus shot after this'.

Nine runs inside the room and I won't lie. My heart kind of fluttered when we kissed. The Mog has a knife to my throat and I try to make myself walk through his tight grip but nothing happens. I'm still temporarily human.

The rest of the Garde are hesitant to do something in case I get cut but something about the knife feels different. It feels as if my skin wants to leave my body. The Mog digs the knife further into my throat and I feel a trickle of blood start to slide down my neck.

"Now here's how it's all going to go down. You are going to come with us-"he is cut off by Nine.

"How did you find us?" he looks me in the eyes and I see pure fear of losing another Garde member. I wonder if this is how the rest of the Garde died, a quick slice to the throat or was it worse. More drawn out? More painful?

One of the Mogs points to the Loric stone, it's being violated by wires coming from it causing it to glow and then dim. It's like a tiny heartbeat. They must have somehow found another stone and used it for their own purposes.

"Number Eight is going to teleport everyone using that stone or else the red haired bitch gets killed and believe me I want to cut her!" He shouts. I try to keep my breathing steady; the muzzle against my face is cutting my upper lip.

"So why don't you?" John asks. I try to shoot daggers his way, realising he's probably mad at me for letting Sarah get in the same situation. Surely he can't resent me enough to want me dead?

The Mogadorians grip gets tighter and the blood trickles down my neck. I start to worry that John won't get to me in time to stop the bleeding.

"You're being saved for the mighty Ra." He replies he then gestures towards the stone. I lock eyes with TK briefly and see a glint of something on the bottom of his cane. My red hair falls over my eyes and I try to flick it out of my face. I try to figure out how long the Detar's effects will last, and figure I have at least half an hour until my powers return unfortunately Sarah will get burned out. _I think I could live with myself, _a small part of me thinks.

One of the Mogadorians pushes Eight forward. "How do I do it?"

"You know how to teleport! This rock can only last so long before we're all trapped here!" That's when I realise how they got here. The wires dimming the Loric stone, it's leaching its power. Rage fills my body. Their disgracing one of the last objects from Lorien.

Eight moves towards the stone and grabs it with one of the Mogs behind him with Nine in tow. We share a look for a brief moment and I see a mischievous smile form on his lips before he disappears with Eight and the guard. Eight pops back into existence with a scared look on his face and continues to teleport everyone.

Soon it's only me, TK, Lola and the Mogadorian holding me left in the room. The Mogadorian scientist controlling the stone adjusts the cables when Eight comes back. Every time Eight comes back the stone gets dimmer and dimmer. I start to see tiny cracks turn to bigger ones every time he returns. The Mogadorian moves me over to the stone with him. TK looks at me one last time.

"Sorry Red." He smiles painfully at me and raises his cane ready to slam it down towards the Mogadorian holding me. He's too slow.

"Drogan shoot him." The technician gets a shotgun out of his waistcoat and aims it towards TK. Lola screams. The last thing I see is TK blasted to the ground bleeding before Eight teleports us. I scream inside my muzzle. My lungs filled with pain and loss. I land headfirst in a cold cell surrounded by Mogadorians. I hear something smash behind me. The bang to my head is too much and I hear Mogadorians shout before I slide into unconsciousness.

XXX

_I look around our old base. Everything is burnt to a crisp or has a Mog looking through all of our stuff. They don't see me as I look around. I feel like a ghost and wish I could kill every Mog here painfully and slow to make up for the suffering they have caused me. I walk to TK's library and see two Mogs with flamethrowers burning everything and cheering. I feel hollow inside before I can stay here too long the Mogadorians start to fade away. Everything does until it's the bare bones of our base. Mist starts to engulf everything, and then it suddenly clears._

_I look around and see TK walk in carrying a large pile of books. Six year old me follows him looking around at the sewers confused and sad. I walk closer to them and realise that their talking. A conversation I don't remember._

_TK ducks down to six tear old me. "What's up red? Don't you like our new home?"_

_"I want to play outside." Six year old me whines. She flicks the long red hair out of her eyes and looks to TK with tears in her eyes. TK smiles at her and takes her into his arms._

_"Red, I know you want to go outside but in here we're safe from the Mogadorians." She nods but more tears flow out of her eyes. TK picks her up and starts spinning her around, soon six year old me starts smiling._

_"You are so important red. You'll be the one who brings peace to Lorien, I know it. It's your destiny."_

_The mist returns again and TK and six year old me disappear. I shout for them to stay but they don't respond. Soon I'm left in the empty base again huddled on the cold dark floor. _

_XXX_

"Five, Five!" I hear Nine shout. I don't want to open my eyes just to be reminded that TK's gone_. If I stay like this it could all be a bad dream and I will wake up at the bottom of the grand canyon where TK's alive and Lola's not a traitor, _a small part of me thinks.

Nine shakes me again. I open my eyes slowly and see him smiling gently down at me. I still feel the muzzle around my mouth and try to force my legacies to come back to get me out of here but nothing works. Tears start to form as I remember TK on the ground bleeding out. Nine grabs me around the arms and holds me for a few minutes while I cry silently. Soon my tears start to dry and I unsteadily get up. I see Sarah in the corner of the cell with us.

"We're getting out of here, Red." Nine whispers. Sarah stands up and I realise that she can now hear as well as us but she looks so tired. I realise that soon my legacies will return at the cost of Sarah getting much weaker and possibly collapsing. Nine marches up to the cell door and starts to shout. A hatch in the cell slides open.

"Talking now, are we?" the Mog says cruelly.

"Yeah and so is my friend here." Nine replies in his usual condescending tone. Sarah walks up to the Garde and whispers something. Suddenly I hear a slice and see the Mog turns to ash. The door is slammed off its hinges. Light floods the cell and I see a silhouette of a girl. Marina

She looks out of breath and is covered in Mog ash. She runs up to me and puts her hands on my neck. I feel the tendons in my neck start to become stronger and soon completely healed. She then takes a key out of her pocket and snaps the muzzle off me. I wonder where the key came from and how she got it.

"TK's dead." I croak out. "Lola is still in the ship, we have to go back for them." My mind more concerned about TK getting a proper burial. Marina's eyes start to tear up and she rubs her hunting knife. I start to see fear in Marina's eyes and wonder why she's here and where everybody else is from her group.

"We will but right now we have to deal with Setrakus Ra. He's here and he has help."


	29. Chapter 27

**Time for a new chapter guys! Also updating is going to get a lot harder for me now due to exams coming up in England but I'l update when i can. Also this chapters a bit shorter but explains a bit about whats going on. Anyway please leave Reviews, follow or favorite! Thanks guys Opticflammingo out! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 27 Sam**

I throw my father against the wall. He grunts and tries to move me but fails. I look into the room and see them floating in a murky brown liquid. All of them naked but someone's put a covering around the bottom half of the pods but still Ella blushes. Suddenly the one with Five labelled on opens its eyes and lashes a hand out towards the glass. Its eyes are almost black filled with no feeling.

"Clones?" I say my voice filled with hurt.

"I'm sorry Sam, I had to." He replies, he tries to move again but I keep him suspended in the air. Six and Marina walk and look cautiously at the clones of me for their numbers.

"You didn't have to do anything! All these years I thought you were abducted but you left with them willingly. Why dad?" He sighs and rubs his eyes.

"I had to. They threatened your lives when you were growing up. Under the great book of Ra, Mogadorians aren't meant to have children with humans or Loric but I fell in love with your mother." I gently put him down on the ground, my anger deflated. "I defected to help the Loric. They were sympathetic of me and promised to help keep you and your mother safe when you were growing up. Sadly the Mogadorians attacked before I could warn them of Setrakus."

My head spins and I feel woozy. More of the clones are waking up now and are lashing out against the glass. The liquid inside begins to turn to a clear blue liquid. Six suddenly spins around, fury in her eyes.

"You knew about him attacking Lorien and you warned no one!?" She shouts. Suddenly my father is launched against the wall by an invisible force.

"If I didn't warn them when I did, none of you wouldn't have got off Lorien!" He yells back. He is dropped to the ground with a loud thump.

"How did you know about Setrakus if you defected?" Marina asks, I see her hand slide down towards her hunting knife on her belt. I turn to my father and see his head drop and his eyes stare at his feet.

"Before Setrakus rose to power, we grew up together in the same clan. We were _friends_ once-" He hesitates on the word friends "before he changed. I told him about Sam being born and he had a special interest in him. He made sure I escaped if he could keep an eye on Sam. In return he always told me of what was going on Mogadore. He didn't know I associated with the Loric as well."

"You were friends with him?" I say coldly. Malcolm doesn't look into my eyes. Suddenly moments in my life make sense. I always thought I heard people outside when I was sleeping, maybe they were Mogadorians sent to spy on me by Setrakus Ra.

Mt father goes to look to his computer quickly and his eyes widen.

"No…"

"What?" Ella asks.

"The stone worked…" he says quietly. I walk past him and look at his computer screen. I see a cell similar to mine with a girl lying on the ground and a guy rubbing her head gently. I look closer and recognise who they are.

"Five." Malcolm suddenly launches through his desk throwing papers everywhere. He grabs something and thrusts it into the palm of Marina's hand and whispers something to her.

My father's belt suddenly beeps. He runs over to a wall and moves some boxes to reveal a secret room.

"Get in now!" he says firmly. We hesitate. "Please, I've made mistakes but I'm on your side." His voice cracks a little and I see sadness in his eyes. I want to hug him and forgive him but I can't, not yet anyway. We bundle into the small room. It's completely pitch black and only a beam of light makes it through into the room. Marina's breath starts to quicken and Adam and Ella try to calm her down.

"It's going to be fine, Marina. Just breathe slowly and focus on what's ahead not the room." He whispers. I suddenly realise Marina may be claustrophobic and could give us away. Her breaths start to shorten and I hear footsteps in the room followed by loud grunting.

"Take them to storage they need to be equipped when being assigned." A voice says. "You've really outdone yourself this time."

I hear my father's voice. "Yes there modelled after experiment Zero. Not as powerful but still strong." He replies awkwardly. I hear more vats being carried away.

"You mean the failed experiment Zero?"

"He didn't fail. He simply rebelled."

"Well let's see if the Sword of the Mogadorian race can choose the right side. Also Setrakus wants to see you. Now." He says.

"But, but…" my father stammers.

"Now. The other Mogadorian says, This is followed by a cruel laughing. The footsteps stop and I hear a door close. I wait two minutes and the eerie silence continues. Six suddenly readjusts herself to face the door. Suddenly the door flies off its hinges and slides along the floor. We all clamber out and see that the vats have been taken away leaving a bare wall.

I march towards the door. "I have to see my father. Are you coming or not?"

Marina steps forward. "The rest of the Garde are trapped in the cells below. Me, Adam and Ella are getting them out." Adam and Ella kind of look relieved that there going with Marina.

"In that case I'm going with you on one condition." Six says to me.

"What's that?" I ask cautiously.

"I get first shot at Setrakus." I smile in relief and nod my head.

"Deal."

We each sneak out of the door and turn to each other and give each other hugs. I try not to think it could be our last.

"Be careful. We'll meet up again and take out Setrakus together." Six says with confidence and even I feel myself get more confident. Six holds my hand and I look down to my feet and see nothing. We start to jog off towards my father dodging Mogadorian patrols.

_We're coming for you Setrakus and we are prepared_. I think to myself.


	30. Chapter 28

**Hey guys! New Chapter time (And yes I finally added a bit of MarinaXEight Stuff) Please leave reviews, favorite or follow. Thanks guys! Opticflammingo out!**

* * *

**Chapter 28 John**

I slam my hands against the cell walls but every time it bounces off not making a single crack. Eight sits in the corner looking at the walls. He looks absolutely drained and as white as a ghost. He's been almost catatonic for the last hour and won't tell me why.

"Let me out!" I scream. The last thing I remember is Eight teleporting me to a room filled with Mogadorians who dragged me in here. They dragged Sarah somewhere else. My mind starts to drift to images of her dead and bleeding. My lungs start to breathe heavily and I feel claustrophobic. I never told anyone but when Sam was Zero and strangled me, it scared me. More than I'll admit. The feeling of not being able to breathe scared me.

I focus on my breaths and try to think of Lorien. The place where we belong and will wake it from its hibernation.

Suddenly I hear a loud knocking. "Hey John! You in here!" Nines voice shouts. I lift my head up and shout back.

"Nine! Get me out of here!"

"What's the magic word?" He replies with a laugh. I wait a second and the door starts to creak open and the light streams in. He's covered in ash with Five holding his hand looking as bad as Eight. Eight stumbles to get up and falls down again. Marina launches herself to him and hugs him. I see a small smile start to form. He takes her head in his hand and kisses her and doesn't stop. I see Nine and Five glance at each other before breaking apart. Nine puts his hands up and pulls Eight and Marina apart using Telekinesis and they look at him annoyed.

"I appreciate the love okay but Setrakus Ra the coward is here and I'm ready to beat the crap out of him. Are you?" He says to know one in particular. Suddenly Sarah launches herself into my arms with more strength than before. I realise she might still have a fraction of Fives power within her.

"Seriously guys." Nine says defeated. Five looks at us all sadly. Suddenly Ella and Adam come barrelling through the door holding a vast array of weapons.

"Santa's come early this year." Five says sarcastically. Adam and Ella smile both covered in ash and red from running. Eight gets up and hugs Five; she awkwardly puts her hands around him returning the hug.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save him Five." _Save who?_ I think.

"It's alright Eight. We're going back for his remains and Lola and the chimera. He'll go back to Lorien. He deserves that." She replies. They break the hug apart.

"What happened?" I ask fearful of the answer.

"TK died. A Mog shot him in the chest." She says, her voice void of all emotion. Nine grabs her hand tenderly.

"TK's dead?" Ella says shocked.

"Brutus died too." Adam says looking towards the floor. We spend the next few minutes in silence thinking about what's happened. I keep telling myself this can't be true. There must be some way TK could have survived on the ship but I know in my heart he's dead. I'm reminded of Henri's death, we all cried including me but it looks like Five has already cried herself out. Her red eyes match her hair.

"Setrakus Ra is here somewhere. He needs to die today." Five says anger creeping into her voice. She snatches a gun off Adam and shoots it in the air.

"Come and get me you Mog bastards! I have nothing left!" She screams. As if on que a squadron of Mogadorians run round the corner. She screams and fires the gun but the Mogs clutch their ears in pain. Her voice gets higher and higher and the Mogs fall to the ground or get thrown back. We all stand in shock. There's only one Mog left in the corridor.

"You've got a new Legacy." Marina says in shock. Five turns to her.

"I guess I do." She marches towards the last Mog, he's writhing in pain clutching his ears.

"Sarah?" She gestures towards the Mog. Sarah whispers something in his ear and his face becomes blank.

"The main hall, with the new Mogadorian heir." Five puts her submarine gun to his temple and fires it. The Mog turns to ash instantaneously.

"Heir?" I say confused.

"Setrakus has an heir?" Nine says staring at the pile of ash.

Suddenly Mogadorians come from everywhere with their beasts. Adam and Ella throw us guns. Sarah holds hers awkwardly but fires it none the less. We form a large circle protecting each other. Every time something gets close we throw it away with our telekinesis. Five screams and the Mogs clutch their ears but the beasts seem to get angrier. Suddenly Sarah collapses to the ground unconscious.

"She's burnt out!" I shout remembering TK telling us about the side effects of the Detar. I run to her setting myself on fire and run through the beasts. I manage to reach her but she's deathly cold but still breathing.

"John!" I hear Five shout. Suddenly a blast rings out. I turn around and see Five fall to the ground.

"NO!" Nine screams. He starts to break the circle and charges Mogs left and right. Every Mog that gets close to him dies. The Pikens stand no chance although this time he isn't enjoying killing, I see tears line his face. As if all at once a wall breaks and I see a figure gets blasted through the rubble with two black swords in its hand. It stands up and I feel my legacy's start to disappear. I try to put my hands over Five's wound but it's no good.

"SAM!" I shout. He looks around and then sees me and runs towards us.

"What happened?" he asks.

"What do you think Zero." Five answers. Her stomach bleeds heavily and she splutters.

Nine appears out of nowhere. "Heal her john!" he's immediately at Fives side. The rest of the Garde fight the last Mogadorians.

"No." Five coughs.

"What? Why?" Nine asks hurt.

"Setrakus Ra is in there." She gestures towards the wall. "Kill him, end this and then come back for me and Sarah." Sam gives her his black twin blades.

"Protect yourself Five."

"I always do." She replies. Sam disappears and suddenly reappears next to the fighting Garde. They look to me and Nine before leaving through the broken wall with Sam.

Five clutches her Stomach in pain. With every minute she gets paler and the bleeding continues.

"I'm not leaving you, you know that right." Nine says. She looks at me sadly and I understand what she's going to do to Nine even if it kills him on the inside.

"Come here." She gives him a soft kiss only lasting about three seconds before they break apart.

"Go in there now. You will fight and you will protect the Garde." I see Nine's muscles stiffen up.

"No, I'm not leaving you." He struggles to say but his body betrays him and walks off against his will through the broken wall. I'm about to leave before Five softly calls me back. She's tilted herself onto a wall with Sarahs head on her lap.

"John."

"Yeah Five?"

"I'll look after Sarah if you look after Bambi." I smile at her and kiss her on the cheek like a brother would for a little sister.

"Deal."

* * *

**We're coming towards the end of my story guys. only a few more chapters left. :D If you've liked this story check out my other more canon fanfic The fall of Five on my profile page (I also keep you up to date about how far i'm through chapters!) Thanks :D**


	31. Chapter 29

**Now we are nearing the end of my story. Please leave your reviews below. Opticflammingo out!**

* * *

**Chapter 29 Sam**

I crouch along the corridor holding Six's hand. I know we're invisible but I still don't feel comfortable knowing my father's going to see Setrakus Ra.

"He went this way." Six whispers. I follow her lead and start to realise that I've fallen in love with her. _Focus Sam_ I scold myself. Suddenly a squadron of Mogs come barrelling through the corridor armed to the teeth with all sorts of nasty weapons. We hold our breath and slowly move past them, at one point a brush against one of them and he stares at me for a moment. He looks away and continues to walk with his squadron.

"That was too close." I whisper to Six. I feel her hand drag me forward and we continue through the maze of tunnels looking into everyone that looks like where my Dad could have gone. We finally stop at a set of large obsidian doors with engravings of grisly deaths.

Six lets go of my hand. "I'm betting he's in there." She looks at me and smiles. I smile nervously at her. She kisses me quickly before saying,

"This isn't a suicide mission Sam. If you see your dad in trouble, we'll do what we can but this doesn't end with you dead on the floor."

"Well that just ruined the moment." I reply. She looks deadly serious.

"Six is there something you need to tell me?" I ask, worry starting to climb up my throat. She looks towards the ground.

"Six?" I ask. She looks up at me sadly. I realise she isn't joking about something being wrong.

"Remember the cave walls TK showed us? I saw an image of a person with two swords bleeding to death on the ground. You're the only one with those swords. Sam you're going to die." I stare at her for a moment. I had my suspicions when TK refused to let me see the walls.

"I know." I say realising now that TK knew who I was and that I would die.

"You know?"

"I'm not going to die Six. I have too much to live for. We're going to go in there and kill Setrakus Ra and end this War. You can go back to Lorien." I say finally even though it's killing me on the inside.

_I'm not going to die_

I start to camouflage myself and open the obsidian door slowly. Six follows my lead at least I think she does. She's turned invisible when I finished my last sentence. I crouch down slowly and move across the room. It's almost pitched black except for a light at the end of the room. Like moths to a flame I walk towards it hiding behind large black pillars holding the room together. I star to hear voices and run closer behind a pillar.

"No news of experiment Zero." My father says. I peak round the pillar and see him kneeling in front of a giant grey square throne. I look up and see him.

Setrakus Ra.

He rubs the side of his face and moves his hand to the giant purple scar covering his neck. His face looks like a shark, untrusting and malevolent.

"That's disappointing brother." My eyes widen. My dad said they were friends, I consider John my brother that's all he meant.

"I'm sorry but experiments one through ten will be ready to be deployed soon. I promise there will be no rebelling at a small cost."

"What small cost?" Setrakus Ra sits up straighter and stares at my father. I notice he rubs his cane; the eye starts to glow blue. I feel myself tense up.

"Seeing as they don't have the same genetic material you gave Zero, there strength is signicantly lower."

"LOWER!" Setrakus Ra booms. "When I asked for your services I expected the best! You make me a Mogadorian army and in exchange your _human_ family is kept safe from my war!"

"Ra, I can explain…" Suddenly my father contorts, his eyes start to bulge and his skin turns a faint blue. He starts to float upwards and I see Setrakus's cane eye turn purple. I start to remember what that eye can do. Flashes come back to me of my time in the caves. Him pointing that cane at me and feeling like it was destroying my insides then getting those _things _put around my ears turning me into a raging monster.

"The time for explaining is over brother. I want my army. I want experiment Zero." I feel the rage boil inside me. I'm not losing my dad again. I walk past the pillar towards Setrakus Ra.

"You want me. I'm here." I grab one of my twin blades and throw it at his chest. He starts to laugh and easily deflects it. It wedges itself into a nearby wall and I feel myself lifted up into the air. My father is dropped to the ground like a sack.

"Let me go!" I shout. He looks at me like he's examining an animal which is about to be gutted.

"You're a strong one aren't you?" He answers. "Yes, but you haven't failed the Mogadorian race yet."

"What do you mean by that?" I ask trying to break free of his hold. I struggle but it feels like a giant pair of hands is squeezing me until I start to choke for air. The sword wedged in the wall starts to gently remove itself from the wall. I start to realise Six is doing this and if I keep Setrakus busy she can stab him in the back.

"You were designed with special genetics. You're like no other Mogadorian." He answers calmly spinning his cane in the air. My father stands up awkwardly and looks at me and Setrakus.

"Go on brother, explain." He says coldly. My eyes widen at the way he's speaking to my dad like he's nothing.

"We didn't just take your samples for the clones, you were given some of Ra's DNA that's why you're strong and can disappear" Setrakus laughs boom off the wall and I feel myself put gently on the grounf too shocked to move.

"You are my heir. You are the heir to the Mogadorian throne." He starts to laugh again. Suddenly I hear a slice. His face clenches in pain and he reaches behind him and pulls out a black sword it drips with blood. He throws it away into a corner.

"SIX NOW!" My father screams. The air starts to crackle and I feel my hairs stand up on end. I run to my fallen sword and pick it up. A flash of lightning hits Setrakus Ra and he falls to the ground. I stand in shock. Six stands behind him visible looking shocked.

"It's over…" I whisper. "It's over!" I cheer. Six starts cheering as well whilst Malcolm stares in shock looking at the dead Setrakus Ra.

"Six move!" He shouts suddenly. Setrakus Ra stands up and hits Six against a pillar which crumbles and breaks. She falls to the ground but before she hits the ground she starts to float in the air like a ragdoll.

"YOU THINK THAT A KNIFE AND A BIT OF LIGHTNING CAN KILL ME!" He booms. I run up to him and launch myself in the air swords in hand aiming for his throat. Suddenly I feel myself stopped mid-air.

"One last chance Zero. Join me and live or die with the Loric. I need an heir." He whispers to me. I spit in his face.

"I will never join you." I say filling every word with pure hate. He looks disappointed.

"That's a shame." He grabs me with his hands and throws me across the room towards the hard wall and I prepare myself for death. I have one last thought before I hit the wall.

_I am not going to die. Nobody is._


	32. Chapter 30

**Interlude**

I feel the blood spill from my wound. I try to re-adjust Sarah's head so she doesn't get blood in her hair but she ends up awkwardly leaning on my leg. My mind jumps to Nine and I remind myself I owe him a punch to the gut for always making fun of my hair.

_So TK, this is how it ends. You were dead for less than an hour and already I'm dying by myself _I think to myself. Oddly I find myself laughing for a bit imagining TK smiling face laughing until it hurts when I move. Sarah starts to stir. She flutters her eyes open and looks at me not noticing the blood coming from my stomach.

"Five, where is everyone?" She asks. I stroke her head and speak soothingly trying to get her back to sleep. She shouldn't see a Loric die and feel responsible for not doing anything to help.

"There just re-grouping. We won Sarah and you helped."

"Did I?"

"Yeah. Listen go back to sleep I'll wake you when we get out of here." I splutter. She shuts her eyes and falls back to sleep. I feel myself start to get drowsy as well.

_Don't fall asleep Five. Don't give up! _I hear TK's stony voice in my head. I smile at our last proper moment together when he was lecturing me on what I did wrong. Again.

"Alright TK, You win for now." I whisper to myself. 

* * *

**I thought I'd put a small chapter on what Five was doing during the last battle. Please leave reviews below.**


	33. Chapter 31

**Hi everyone. This is the second to last chapter and hope you enjoy it. Remember to review, favorite or follow.**

* * *

**Chapter 31 Marina**

Malcolm Goode hides in the corner. Sam runs and try's to punch Setrakus Ra but gets batted away every time he gets close. Six is struggling to get out of Setrakus Ra's grasp; she floats in the air shouting. Nine deals with the squadrons that try to get close to the door, his movements seem almost robotic. You can see tears in his eyes.

All in all we're screwed.

I get my hunting knife out and try to summon my legacies but nothing comes. I still have my speed though, at least for now. I run towards Setrakus Ra thinking of all that he's taken from us. Our cepans, our friends and now Five lies dying and there's nothing I can do about it.

"Join me Sam. Fulfil your destiny and your friends live today." He says. Six struggles and suddenly the air becomes cold, my hairs stand up on end and I hear a faint crackling. Suddenly a flash of light fills the room. Six drops to the ground and I see the hatred in her eyes. She runs up to him and lands a punch to his face before she gets kicked away.

I go to her and see her lip bleeds and she's got the beginning of a black eye. "Six! Six!" I yell trying to get her to focus on me; she focuses on something behind me and raises a hand pointing at whatever it is. I spin around and see them covered in black army gear and trench coats.

The clones.

Setrakus Ra must notice them as well because he starts to laugh manically. I gulp and realise we're outmatched, we need Five with us. She can talk them down. My mind flashes back to the cave in India, in one of the drawings all of us were around Setrakus Ra. No Five, no end to this war.

Nine suddenly starts to shake. His eyes turn a bright blue and the air becomes static. He yells and his arms become covered with electricity running up and down them like the world's most dangerous sparkplug. He turns around and punches a Sam clone that gets close to him and it is blown back against a wall. It's down for a moment before it looks confused and goes back to battle, this time it runs to me and uppercuts my face. I dodge out of the way but not in time and consequently my chin gets hit on the side and starts to bleed.

I quickly jump forward and stab it in the throat. It looks at me scared and I remind myself it's not Sam. I pull the knife out and it collapses to the floor. I look at my knife and see a dark liquid surround my knife. The clone fumbles a bit on the floor like a fish out of water before it stops moving. One down nine to go.

Setrakus Ra starts to yell again. He gets his whip out and slashes it towards Eight. A wave of Fire is released towards him.

"EIGHT!" I scream. He turns around and the flames hit his tanned arms and burn him. He falls to the floor clutching them. Mogadorians start to swarm him and I feel my heart stop. Suddenly Nine and Sam are there. Nine knocks them into Sam and they crumble to ash when he snaps their necks.

I run to Eight and put my hands to his arms. The burn has gone right down to his bone in some places and he bleeds heavily. I put my hand on his arms gently but my power doesn't return. John has just entered the fight and distracts Setrakus Ra and sets himself alight. The flames start to turn red and then blue and then white. _Like a Loric Rudolf _a small part of me thinks.

"Why aren't you healing him?!" Sam says urgently.

"I can't!" I scream at him. Eight has tears running down his face and I feel my heart break and realise what has to be done to end this.

"Sam." He looks up at me his face etched with worry. "We can't end this war today. If you don't leave with Setrakus Ra today we're going to die. Please it's the only way." I whisper my heart now shattering; we're sending Sam to be a sacrificial lamb to save us. The Loric aren't meant to be selfish yet I am to save Eight and Five. Sam nods slowly understanding what he has to do.

"If he kills me immediately, don't go after my body. Run Marina. Save Eight and Five and run. Forget about me." He stands up and walks to Setrakus Ra slowly.

"You win!" He shouts. "You can have me as long as you let my friends go!" Setrakus Ra stops fighting John and suddenly I feel the world slow down. I feel like I'm walking through thick oil that slowly suffocates me. I start to panic and watch Sam give himself to Setrakus Ra.

"You're a smart one. I chose my heir correctly. You are truly a Ra." He says smiling down at him. He gets out two little machines and I remember them as the things that turned him into the raging beast. Zero.

"What?" Sam asks.

"Malcolm gave you more than strength he gave you some of my DNA. We are the same." Suddenly Setrakus snaps the two machines on Sam's ears and he howls in pain for a full minute. His screams run through my head. I try to run to him but can't move. Setrakus Ra looks like this hurts him keeping this time still, a weakness we could use but not today.

A bright light appears and he leads Sam to it and disappears with a flash. Suddenly time resumes, I feel my legacies return. The Sam clones run away towards the exit as fast as they can. The Mogadorians look fearful and start to flee in every direction.

"SAM!" John and Six yell towards where the white light was. I put my hands to Eights arms and feel the icy tingle.

"No. Go to Five, she's dying, come back for me later." As much as it pains me he's right. Five first. Nine runs ahead of me and vaults over the rubble and broken walls to Five. I follow his lead trying to get there before it's too late. I see her leaning against a wall on the ground her eyes barely open. A puddle of blood surrounds her as well as Sams swords. Nine lifts Sarah off her and goes to her side.

She coughs a little. "Took your sweet time." She says sarcastically. Her eyes close and I feel a scar start to etch itself into my leg. Nine grits through the pain.

"No, Five, No!" Nine screams. The scar continues to burn through my leg. He puts his hands to her chests and I suddenly heat a loud zapping noise. She shakes and Nine puts his hand to the pulse on her neck. He repeats the motion and zaps her again. Tears roll down his cheeks and the scar has almost burnt fully into my skin signifying Five's death.

"Heal her Now!" He screams and I put my hands to the gunshot on her stomach and feel the icy tingles travel up my spine. The relief is amazing, she barely alive, but alive.

Nine brought her back to life.

Nine huddles clutching his knees to his chest watching me. His face is a pale white almost ghost like as he watches me heal her. She suddenly stirs and mumbles something when all of the shrapnel bounces out of her body.

Nine scrambles to her side. "Five! Five!" he yells at her. She flickers her eyes open and stares at him and smiles.

"Bambi?" She mumbles he goes closer to hear her. Suddenly her fist jerks and she punches Nine in the gut, he moans on the floor but smiling. She sits up and takes a few breaths before she starts to talk again.

"That's for calling me Scarlett."


	34. Chapter 32

**Just to be clear i have posted two chapters on the same day so if you are not following look at the previous chapter if you missed it. Anyway on with the last chapter of the Power of Five! Remember to review! Opticflammingo out!**

* * *

**Chapter 32 Five**

They told me everything that happened. Where Sam was and what happened during the battle. Malcolm Goode stood there awkwardly staring at us not saying a word which I think he was glad about. I know losing someone is hard and you just want to be left alone. I start to wonder what TK would do in this situation. Would he go after Setrakus Ra or our ships?

When I gain enough strength to stand up I hug Marina fiercely after she healed Eight. Ella stands with Eight and he holds her hand like an older brother.

"Thank you." I say quietly into her ear. She pulls back and smiles at me sweetly.

"Don't ever do that again. If you think having your scar burnt into my skin and then getting burnt off was fun. You're insane. She then shows me her leg and I see a large scar covering where mine burnt into her skin. Nine hasn't let go of me since he resuscitated me and hasn't said a word which starts to worry me.

Six looks around the battle kicking bits of rubble angrily. She starts to walk up to us.

"We have to go after him." She says angrily. Malcolm puts his hand up like a kid in school and looks at us a little wary. I nod at him and he begins to talk.

"We will but now we have more pressing matters to deal with. Your ship. The Mogadorians know where it is and will destroy it ruining your chance to get home. There's a device on that ship that reacts with the tablet you found. It will give you the advantage in the war. It can track Setrakus movements." He smiles. My mind reals, if we know where Setrakus Ra is we can choose when to fight him and when to run.

Six nods and starts to walk through the mostly deserted base. The smart Mogadorians ran, the others were killed.

We all follow her. My hand in Nines, we fall a bit behind the others and walk slowly. He still hasn't talked and I worry he's shell-shocked like world war 1 soldiers used to be.

"So how scared out of ten were you that I was going to die?" I ask jokingly trying to break the ice. He smiles at me and I squeeze his hand.

"Three." He replies. I stop walking and he looks at me.

"Seriously? You were balling thinking that I was going to die. You cried, I can still feel your tears on my cheeks." I say teasing him. He sighs.

"I was crying because you punched me." I look at him expectantly and he starts to crack. "Fine I'll give you a six." I playfully punch him on the arm and he laughs and pulls me in for a long kiss. We have to be called by the others to split us apart.

"Whatever. I know I was a ten." We start to walk forward again into the sunlight where I see some of the chimera. The chimera run up to us and start licking us manically. I rub a couple of them along their backs and start to miss Lars.

I see John with Sarah telling her what happened to Sam. She looks horrified and hugs John refusing to let go of him and I briefly make eye contact with her wondering if she remembers what I said to her. Despite losing Sam I know we'll get him back. I start to get in the shotgun seat of the car and prepare to leave this place forever.

Setrakus Ra better be worried. We're together now and we are strong. We will win this war and we will return to Lorien.


	35. Acknowledgements

**Acknowledgements**

There are too many thank you's but I'll start with this. I have enjoyed writing this and I'm glad you have all enjoyed reading it. This has taken me about six months to write with about a chapter a week and sometimes it got boring but I'm glad for all of the reviews to pull me out of it and to keep writing. Thank you to everyone who read it and enjoyed it. If you enjoyed this please look at my other story The Fall of Five! Now for shout outs!

**Shout outs :D**

**the real number five**

**IwishIcouldbeNumberFive**

**Lucky Number 9**

**Mysteryfanaticno1**

**Venus5-Gryffindor**

**Gothgirl69**

**Tommorow 5**

**Xllusion**

**richard (guest)**

**KayKay06**

**SugarqueenLL**

**thevariblex**

**And all of you fantastic people who reviewed and kept me going! :D**

**For the last time in The Power of Five Opticflammingo out!**


End file.
